Jori: the medley
by Lucy0Diamond
Summary: Sequel to Jori: the musical, Broadway star Tori decides to return back to L.A. after many yrs. to regain the relationship she threw away with her ex-girlfriend Jade who lives in L.A. raising her younger sister. but will broken hearted jade want her or will someone else already have jade's heart?
1. take me or leave me

Answer to challenge question at the end of Jori the musical: Jade told her grandmother that when she grows up she wants to marry a man like "coffee" the answer can be found in the web show on the slap, stuff Jade loves.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. For if I did the show would be a lot different than what they portray. I own neither the show nor the play rent nor any of the songs I use in this story. The only things I do own however are Danni and Lexie/ Baby. And we all know that we love them.

Jori the medley takes place mainly 8 years after the first one. at this time Jade owns a bar in LA called the Queen of Diamonds pub. she lives with her younger year old sister.

meanwhile in New York the beautiful Tori Vega lives as a successful Broadway actress. who decides to go back home in hopes of regaining the lost relationship she once had with her ex-girlfriend who she left without warning.

but will she return to find that someone else has already gained what she sought out.

* * *

><p>"Vega! Vega!" Jade shouted as she fallowed Tori through the doors of the Grand Theater "you can't just walk away from me Vega!"<p>

"oh, really because I think that is exactly what I'm doing right now" Tori yelled back, never even bothering to actually look back at Jade.

"There they go again" Lexie said under her breath to Cat as she helped set up the stage. Although Cat wanted to snicker at her girlfriend's remark she knew that the actual statement happened entirely too often for it to be a real joke. Instead she just settled for a simple sigh.

"Vega for god sakes turn and talk to me!" Jade cried out as soon as they reached the middle of the stage.

At the sound of her girlfriends words Tori turned sharply, "Fine Jade you wanna talk? Let's talk"

"Great let's talk" Jade said throwing her hands in the air with anger still in her voice

"I'm tired of you always getting defensive with everyone I talk to" Tori started

"I do-" Jade began to protest before Tori interrupted

"EVERYONE!" Tori shouted as she raised her pointer finger up to Jade's face. "it doesn't matter who it is, girl, boy, if they come within seven feet of me it's Jade on the attack," Tori brought her hands up and simulated claws to emphasis her statement

"Oh, as opposed to you?" Jade protested

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tori asked angry and defensive

"Oh you know what I mean little miss," Jade automatically changed her voice to her southern bell Tori accent "oh hay, I'm Tori Vega, let me flip my hair flirtatiously for you so you can see how beautiful I am with my wavy brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. I have a girlfriend but I think that she is always way too busy for me despite the fact that she has to raise her sister, but who cares. Just because I have absolutely no fucking responsibility in my perfect little life I assume my girlfriend has to drop everything to pay attention to me because it's always me me me! Because I'm Tori fucking Vega!"

"I don't talk like that" Tori shouted completely irritated. "And that's now how I feel at all!"

Jade and Tori continued to argue but seeing as neither could find a common ground their words blurred in to an incomprehensible sound.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Sikowits shouted causing the two to fall silent. "Jade argue with your girlfriend on your own time" he instructed "as for the time being, we need to rehearse; now everyone places."

The two girls decided to settle the argument at a later time and walked to their places on the stage. They sat down next to each other at one of the table props and waited for Sikowits to call out

"Action"

"A toast" Robbie shouted, causing everyone on stage to stand and lift up glasses, as Robbie raised his glass he gestured toward Jade and Tori "to Maureen and Joanne along with their love and engagement, we all wish you joy, luck, and happiness"

The stage erupted with joyous "Cheers" and laughter as everyone on stage celebrated the said union between Jade and Tori's characters.

Through the cheers and commotion, Jade managed to get away to a different part of the stage where a beautiful blonde headed Lexie, who was playing the role of the bartender, stood next to a table that was filled with glasses.

Jade smiled at her as she reached for one of the glasses "Do you have anything stronger than this?" Jade asked before she brought the glass to her lips. Even though Jade was smiling it was clear that her character was having a difficult time being at the celebration.

"Only Champagne and Wine unfortunately" Lexie said with a laugh

As if in one gulp Jade finished the glass. After taking a deep sigh her expression changed and with a big smile she looked at Laxie and gave her a blissful "Hi"

Across the stage stood Tori and Robbie.

"you know Maureen didn't really want me to do my whole speech and toast" Robbie informed Tori with a smile.

"I know, because…" Tori's line was interrupted by Jade's loud laughter from across the stage. As Tori looked up she noticed Jade being overly friendly with the bartender. "could you excuse me for a minute Mark?" Tori said to Robbie before she started walking to the other side of the stage.

"Sure" Robbie said as he turned to talk to another character.

"Hi, could you excuse us for a minute, thank you" Tori said to Lexie as she dragged Jade away by the arm, frustration written on Tori's face.

"What's up?" Jade asked Tori as they reached their spot at center stage.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tori asked; her voice coated with anger.

"What? We were just talking?" Jade replied with an innocent smile

"We will pretend I believe you." Tori said

"Pookie, we were just talking" Jade said in an almost whinny voice.

"Maureen, please do not do this today" Tori pleaded

Jade sighed with frustration before looking at Tori and saying "you know what, miss ivy league? I can't take much more of this. This over-obsessive-compulsive, control-freak paranoia"

"What?" Tori asked as the intro of the music started

"I didn't pierce my nipple, why? Because it grossed you out. I didn't stay at the kink club last night why? Because you wanted to go home" Jade pointed out annoyed

"Because you were flirting with the woman in rubber!" Tori shot back

"Joanne, there will always be women in rubber flirting with me!" Jade shouted defensively, causing the rest of the cast to stop mingling and stare in their direction "Give me a break!" Jade continued before she started the song.

"Every single day  
>I walk down the street<br>I hear people say,  
>"Baby so sweet"<br>Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me  
>Boys, girls. I can't help it baby."<p>

As Jade sang as Tori turned and started to walk away angry, but Jade followed close behind.

"So be kind and don't lose your mind  
>Just remember that I'm your baby"<p>

Jade managed to grab Tori and hold her in a close hug before swaying back in forth as if to dance.

"Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me..."<br>Tori's frustration grew as she pushed Jade away and turned to walk.

"Take me baby or leave me"

In order to get Tori's attention Jade climbed up on one of the tables, causing everyone to gasp and causing Tori to turn after only taking about five steps.

"A tiger in a cage  
>Can never see the sun<br>This diva needs her stage  
>Baby - let's have fun!<br>You are the one I choose  
>Folks'd kill to fill your shoes"<p>

Jade pleaded atop of the table.

Tori walked closer to the table before Jade jumped down to the floor.  
>"You'd love the limelight too, baby<br>So be mine or don't waste my time"

Jade then grabbed the bottom of her shirt teasing as if she were going to flash everyone. This action causing Tori to try and stop her as Jade ran playfully around the table that she once stood on.

"Cryin' - oh Honey bear - Are you still my, my, my baby?"

Tori soon got annoyed from chasing Jade around the table and started walking away once again. Jade then let go of the bottom of her shirt and followed Tori pleading as she sang the song.

"Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me"<p>

Tori stopped and turned to face Jade who was attempting to seduce Tori back into her arms

"No way - Can I be what I'm not  
>But hey - Don't you want your girl hot!<br>Don't fight - Don't lose your head  
>Cause every night- Who's in your bed?"<p>

"Who?" Jade asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Jade then got down on the floor and crawled to Tori as she sang the next line in a sweet voice  
>"Who's in your bed?"<p>

With a puppy dog face Jade brought up her hands like a begging puppy and asked "kiss pookie?"

With a stern voice Tori replied That won't work!"  
>Tori reached down brought Jade back up to her feet by her arm as Tori began singing.<p>

"I look before I leap  
>I love margins and discipline<br>I make lists in my sleep  
>Baby what's my sin?<br>Never quit - I follow through  
>I hate mess - but I love you"<p>

On that last lyric Tori brought her hand to Jade's cheek and showed eyes of sympathy.

"What to do  
>With my impromptu baby"<p>

Tori quickly removed her hand from Jade's face and used it to point a scolding finger at her.

"So be wise  
>'cus This girl satisfies<br>You've got a prize, dont compromise  
>You're one lucky baby<br>Take me for what I am"

Tori sang as she began to walk away.

"A control freak" Jade said not moving from her spot

"Who I was meant to be" Tori sang

"A snob - yet over-attentive" Jade commented as she took a couple of steps forward.

"And if you give a damn"

"A loveable, droll geek" Jade pointed out with her voice getting louder

"Take me baby or leave me"

Jade yelled out to Tori "And anal retentive" with anger and frustration in her voice

"That's it!" Tori and Jade sang in unison

"The straw that breaks my back" Tori sang

"I quit!" once again in unison

Tori turned to face Jade "Unless you take it back" Tori offered with a singing voice

Jade then turned to the nearest back up guy and leaned against him in a flirtatious way.

"Women" both Jade and Tori sang out irritated

"What is it about them?" Jade sang as she pushed the guy away.

As their voices rejoined in unison they sang  
>"Can't live -<br>With them -  
>Or without them!<br>Take me for what I am"

"Who I was meant to be" Tori sang before Jade quickly echoed off of her

"Who I was meant to be"

"And if you give a damn, you'd better  
>Take me baby or leave me" Tori sang while Jade coated over her lines<p>

"take me or leave me"

Jade and Tori were face to face anger in their eyes as they finished the song in unison.  
>"Take me baby<br>Or leave me  
>Guess I'm leavin'<br>I'm gone!"

With that both girls exited off different sides off the stage leaving the rest of the cast on stage looking bewildered.

Finally to break the silence the girl that played Jade's mom turned to Robbie and said "Well maybe now you and Maureen can get back together."

Robbie just looked confused as Cat interjected with a "wow"

The rest of the cast exited off stage as Sikowits yelled out "cut that was perfect!"

Jade walked back out onto the stage "Tori, I still need to talk to you!"

Before Jade could even say anything else she heard a "Jade watch out" from Andre, then she saw at the last possible moment the curtain coming down on her. She tried to move out of the way but as she did she slipped and hit her head on one of the prop tables. She fell to the floor in a daze.

"Oh, my god Jade!" Tori yelled as she rushed over to Jade.

Jade's eyelids quickly got heavy as the impact to her head numbed the rest of her body. Soon the world around her became nothing but a fog until it was just pure darkness.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one<p>

Sooooo. What do you think? I purposely tried to make the beginning kind of like the first one. So like the first one this is most likely going to be long and dramatic story. Mostly because I like to make stories like that :) anyways I hope that you will join me though another musical adventure of Jori. Please comment and ill update soon. Bye

p.s. I'm still looking for the name of Jade's dog. Any idea's fellow Jori fans?


	2. thats why you're beautiful

Disclaimer: on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I awoke in a small haze when I felt the vicious light of the sun jeering my eyes. My eyes fluttered open as the light poured into them.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes once again, in hopes of getting a few more hours of sleep. Unfortunately I was unable to obtain those extra hours, because shortly after I shut my eyes I felt the gentle touch of lips against the back of my shoulder as two arms wrapped themselves around my body, this gesture causing me to grin.

"What? Where you just waiting for me to wake up?" I said with my eyes remaining closed.

I turned to face the owner of the arms that kept my spirit warm. I finally opened my eyes to see the woman I loved more than anything. She is my shelled, my heart, my medicine, my fire, my everything. Years ago when I had nothing she saved me from the darkness I was entering. For all that she has done I will forever be grateful and loving to her.

She smiled and kissed me before retreated from our bed. As I watched her walk to the bathroom I couldn't help but watch the way her curves moved with her body as she walked. Her beauty was incomparable for me. I truly loved this woman.

She vanished within our bedroom-bathroom before returning to the door way with tooth brush in hand.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love how beautiful you are?" I asked her causing a smile to grow across her face as she continued to brush her teeth.

"Diamonds used to be coal  
>Look young cause they got soul<br>that's why they're beautiful"

I watched her as she walked around our bedroom while she prepared herself for the day. She was so busy getting ready that she didn't notice when I started singing.

"And my heart used to be cold  
>'Til your hands laid on my soul<br>Baby, that's why you're beautiful"

the thing about this girl is that when she is around I really don't have any problems because I know that whatever trouble comes along, we will get through it and we will always be together.

"I'm not wondering why...  
>The sky's blue; that's not my business<br>all I know is I...  
>Look up and tell myself<br>'be patient, love...that could be us...'"

I watched as she pulled her jeans over her green and black boy shorts.

"Lovers used to make love  
>and die just to give us<br>their piece of the beautiful"

The last thing that she pulled on was her gray leather jacket. She looked at me and smiled with a huge grin running across her face.

"Remember when we made love?"

I asked her as she walked over and sat on our bed next to me.  
>"Love...<br>Wasn't it beautiful?  
>Don't ask me why<br>The sky's blue; that's not my business  
>All I know is I...<br>Look up and tell myself  
>'be patient, love...that could be us...'"<p>

She placed her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a short passionate kiss. We broke apart and with our faces mere centimeters apart I finished the song

"Diamonds used to be coal  
>Look young cause they got soul<br>and my heart used to be cold  
>'Til your hands laid on my soul<br>Baby, that's why you're beautiful  
>somebody's got to stay deep in love<br>that could be us...  
>That's why we're beautiful<br>That's why you're beautiful  
>That's why you're beautiful"<p>

I finished the song and she placed a gentle kiss on my lips before pulling away.

"I love you, Jade"

"I love you too, Erin"

* * *

><p>Tori POV.<p>

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. With a smile and a morning sigh, I rose from my bed and walked to my window. I stretched my arms up to the sky until I felt my back snap back into place.

I grabbed the long drapes that hid my window. I quickly pulled them apart from each other in order to reveal the beautiful city outside.

"Good Morning New York" I said with a smile

What I loved about my window is that from it you could see Central park and a good portion of New York. New York was so beautiful. It's filled with culture and love.

"Ooohh, New York

Oooohh New York"

I sang

"Grew up in a town

That is famous for a

Place for movie scenes

Noise is always loud,

There are sirens all around

And the streets are mean"

I turned away from the breath taking sight and walked to my kitchen.

"If I can make it here

I can make it anywhere,

That's what they say

See my face in light

Or my name in marquees

Found down on Broadway"

I walked into the big room that held the kitchen, TV room, and dining room.

"Even if it ain't all it seems,

I got a pocketful of dreams

Baby I'm in New York

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of

There's nothing you can't do"

As soon as I stepped foot out of my bedroom I was welcomed by the warm light from the large windows that took up the entire wall. I loved my apartment.

"Now you're in New York!

These streets will make you

Feel brand new

Big lights will inspire you

Hear if for New York

New York New Yoooork

On the avenue

There ain't never a curfew,

Ladies work so hard

Such a melting pot,

On the corner selling rock,

Preachers pray to god"

I remember the first time I saw this beautiful city. I took my breath away, I fell in love and I wanted to stay.

I'ma make it by any means,

I got a pocketful of dreams

Baby I'm in New York

Concrete jungle where

dreams are made of

there's nothing you can't do

now you're in New York

these streets will make you

feel brand new

big lights will inspire you

hear it for New York

New York New Yooork"

I left everything I had in L.A. to come here and create a life for myself and I did.

"one hand in the air

for the big city

street lights, big dreams

all looking pretty

no place in the world

that can compare

put your lighters in the air

everybody is sayin

yeah, yeah"

I was proud of my new life.

"in New York

concrete jungle where

dreams are made of

there's nothing you can't do

now you're in new York

these streets will make you

feel brand new

big lights will inspire you

hear it for new York"

I have many accomplishments in my new life over the past five years, and only a single regret.

Walking to my kitchen the first thing I did was, start the coffee machine. I then walked to the fridge and grabbed a box with the Starbucks logo on it. I flipped the top open and grabbed one of the apple crumbles out.

"I should probably go buy some more on my way home from work tonight" I said to myself. Thank god that Starbucks sells mass order apple crumbles. I'd die without them to be honest.

"Morning" I heard a small tired voice say

I looked up to see Cat walking out of her room.

"Morning" I replied. "Coffee?" I offered as I pushed a cup across the counter toward her.

"Thank you" she replied sounding as if I offered her water after she walked for days in the desert. She took a sip from her cup then looked at me. "I love you Tori" she said with a smile

"I love you too Cat"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2<p>

Songs: that's why your beautiful/ empire state of mind. I've decided to write at least most of the chapters with two songs and two POVs. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Be honest.

Oh, p.s. still lookin' for more names for Jade's dog. I like the ones I got but I want more to choose from.

Update soon. Till then.


	3. for the first time

Disclaimer on chapter one

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

I heard thunderous applause as I ran out on stage to take my bow. After about five or six bows the stage crew closed the curtain.

"Hay Tori! Where are you going?" Mat called out as I was leaving through the backstage door.

"I'm going home" I replied

"Aw yes, the wife" Mat said with a smile

"For the last time, she is not my wife" I responded as I continued out the door. I walked out the door but as soon as I heard Mat's voice again i grabbed the door before it completely closed.

Mat glanced down at the floor before looking up at me again and asking "So, Can I date her?"

I closed the door without an answer and walked to the front to call a cab. I reached the street and as I was about to raise my hand to hail a cab, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Need a ride?" the voice asked

I tuned to see the same brown eyes that every straight teenage girl with access to a movie theater or TV in America fell in love with.

"Shouldn't you be filming a movie or something somewhere?" I asked harshly before I turned to call the cab.

With a chuckle he replied "Not till tomorrow morning. I actually came to see your show you were wonderful"

"I don't need you to tell me how good I was Beck" I responded

"Listen Tori; why don't we go have diner or something? I know the great place right off of—"

"I'd rather eat bush daisies" I cut off bitterly as the cab finally drove up.

I opened the cab door as Beck's words stopped me.

"Tori wait, how about this" he pulled out a quarter while he continued "we'll flip for it, heads I win tails you lose"

As soon as those infuriating words came out of his mouth I slapped him across the face, causing him to yell and drop the coin.

"Don't you ever say that to me! Ever!" I shouted angrily with venom coating every single word. "You have no right. The only one in the world that can tell me that is her. No one else!"

Beck looked at me with sorry regretful eyes.

Without another word I entered the cab and left. I watched my beloved city of New York pass by through the window as the cab took me back to my past.

* * *

><p>B.T.B. (before the breakup)<p>

"So you found a job?" I asked Jade while we lay in the back of her truck.

I could hear the ocean waves crash into the foot of the cliff. The air was cold but as I lay in Jade's arms I barely even noticed. Over the passing time this grassy cliff soon became "our" place. It became the place where we escaped the complications the world hurled at us.

"Yeah, I did" she replied as she grazed her nails along my arm "I also found a place to stay."

"Where?" I asked turning my head to look up at her.

"the guy said if I work full time for seventy-five percent pay, he'll let me live in the apartment above the place for free. I just have to close and open it every morning and night" Jade explained.

"They let you work there even though you aren't twenty-one?" I questioned

"The guy is an old friend of my dad's" she answered

"Oh," I replied "does he know about Danni?"

"Yup. I told him the whole story. That's why he's giving me the apartment for so cheap" she pointed out

"Wait, what about Columbia, with a full time job how will you find time?"

"I'll just have to drop out." Jade answered

"You can't drop out of College"

"Danni comes first."

At this point I knew that she made up her mind and there was no changing it so I just let it be.

"Which brings me to something else." Jade started as she sat up

"What is it Jade?" I asked as we both sat up

"I was wondering" she started, her voice and eyes showed fear and nervousness as she continued "maybe if you would agree to move in with me?"

"Uh" I sounded, shockingly enough I wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth

"I was just thinking cause we've been out of high school for a while now and we—I mean you are starting college now. So it got me thinking that maybe" she went on like that another three minutes or so.

I attempted to stop her words but no amount of "Jade" s, "wait" s, or "hay" s could stop her rambling.

Finally I did the only thing that I knew would work at stopping her words. I quickly pressed my lips against hers. As soon as I made contact with those rose peddle lips her longwinded words became silent.

When I pulled away Jade just gave me a guilty look before asking "I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

"Just a little" I responded

"Well?"

I smiled with a short laugh before I answered her "I'd love to move in with you and Danni"

"I love you Tori"

"I love you too, Jade"

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

I remained silent all the way to my apartment door.

"Hay, how did the play go?" Cat asked from the couch as soon as she saw me. I proceeded with my silent as I hung up my keys and jacket. "Hay, Tor, are you ok? What's wrong?" Cat asked, concern filling her voice.

I slowly continued further into the large room as Cat got up and walked over to me.

"You need a drink?" she offered.

I responded with a smile before she grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter while Cat carry on with get out drinks. "Mmm… liquid medicine" Cat said as she filled to glasses with vodka. She then slid one of the glasses across the counter to me. "Here"

I reached for the glass with my right hand, but stopped before I was able to bring it to my lips. I looked down at the image on my wrist that stopped my movements; a tattooed heart with the words "Amor Vincit Omnia" written in small letters along the right side of it.

"Why don't you call her?" Cat asked, her words bringing me away from my trance.

"Why don't you call Lex?" I asked back, at my words Cat quickly looked away from me.

"It was just an suggestion." Cat replied after a moment of silence

"Mine was too" I responded

"What's wrong with calling her up and talking to her? I mean I have a reason not to call Lex."

"And what would that be?"

"Just answer my question Tori" Cat said.

"Because she doesn't want to talk to me Cat"

"How you know?"

"I just do." I responded

"How?"

"Trust me Cat; she doesn't want to talk to me. I wouldn't if I were in her shoes."

* * *

><p>-BTB-<p>

"Damn it Jade!" I shouted as I walked up the stairs

"What Tori? What did I do now?" Jade exclaimed as she followed me up the stairs to our apartment.

"Just leave me alone Jade" I replied

"No, no Tori I'm not going to do that." Jade protested as she grabbed my arm and turned me to face her "god damn it Tori, why don't you ever tell me what's wrong? There is always something. Are you not happy? Is that it are you not happy here with me?" Jade released my arm and took a few steps back. "Are you not happy with me Tori?"

I stayed quiet.

"I see"

Once I realized the answer that I gave I quickly retracted any miscommunication.

"Wait no Jade I didn't mean it like that I just-" before I could even finish my phrase Jade left back down stairs.

I could feel tears start to form from my eyes. Instead of chasing after Jade, I turned and walked to our bedroom. I crashed down on our bed and I could feel everything around me close in.

It's been a year and a half since I moved in with Jade. The first couple of months were enjoyable and exciting. But once reality hit, the illusion soon faded. The world became difficult for me, but still I loved Jade enough to keep fighting for us to stay together.

I want to stay strong for Jade, I really do. But the longer I stay strong the more I lose myself. I love her but do I have enough strength to let go of myself entirely?

Sure she has her job, her friends, Danni, and she has the bar. Jade has all these responsibilities and achievements, but what about me? What do I have?

Let's see, I have school, a couple of friends, and a girlfriend that is forced to raise her sister. I'm a twenty year old actress/ singer and I have nothing to show for it.

Beck's a movie star; Andre's a music producer; Rex is a comedian and Robbie follows him; and Cat's in New York. Meanwhile I'm just an out of work actress who lives with her bartender girlfriend.

All of this stress leads to one thing, fighting between me and Jade. I knew that they are all my fault no matter who starts them. I just can't help it. Life for me is so stressful.

I know I have to at least try and turn things around or risk losing Jade forever.

"I'm all laid up in bed with a broken heart

While she's drinking Jack all alone in her local bar and we don't know how

How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration

Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard"

I got up from the bed and walked toward the staircase that led down to the bar

"I need her now but she can't seem to find the time

I got a new job now on the unemployment line and we don't know how

How we got into this mess, is it God's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best

Trying to make things work, but, man, these times are hard"

I leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and watched Jade stand with her hands on the counter while she stared down at a glass she poured herself.

"But we're gonna stop by drinking our cheap bottles of wine

Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah

We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time"

My sudden voice brought her attention to my presents as I sang and walked toward her.

"She's in line at the dole with her head held high

While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride, and we both know how

How we're going to make it work when it hurts,

when you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt

Tryin' to make it work, but, man, these times are hard"

I sat in front of her on a bar stool while she placed an additional glass on the counter for me.

"But we're gonna start by drinking our cheap bottles of wine

Sit talking up all night, doing things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah

We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time"

We shared a small smile before we drank from our glasses, this giving me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Drinking our cheap bottles of wine

Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah

We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time"

I need to try. I need to try and make things work between me and Jade.

"For the first time

Oh, for the first time

Yeah, for the first time

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time"

I can't help feeling that our relationship is holding us back from what we can really be in this world.

"Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me, baby

Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me, baby"

But I won't give up I love Jade and I really feel that I could make this work, that we can make this work.

"Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me, baby

Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me, baby"

As soon as I finished my song and my glass, I leaned over the bar and placed a gentle kiss on Jade's lips.

"I love you, Jade" I said

"Forever?" she asked with a fragile voice

I smiled and looked down at her wrist. I lifted up her hand to show her our matching wrist tattoos. "Forever Jade"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3.<p>

So I've had this chapter in my laptop for a while and I just never got around to submitting it… sorry. The next one should be up sooner that this one though. So till then :)


	4. nothing

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"What did I do wrong?" I asked as I sat on my couch staring at the coffee table.

"Hay you can't go up there!" I heard come from the stairs

"Shut up, Frankincense, I can go where ever the hell I want" I heard my best friend's voice ring out before I saw her step into the living room of my apartment.

As soon as she entered our eyes met. Concern flushed over her face before she asked "Hun, are you ok?"

To answer her question I raised a small silver ring.

"What's that?" Baby asked while she moved to sit next to me on the couch. She took it from my hand and observed the small object, "Is this what I think it is?" she asked as I reached over to a beer bottle on the table and brought it to my mouth.

"An engagement ring?" I interposed once the glass bottle parted from my lips. "I picked it up earlier to propose to Vega" I explained

At my words Baby's expression changed from concern to bliss "oh, Jade that great" Baby said with excitement in her voice.

"Uh, huh" I sounded as I took another drink from the cold bottle.

"When are you going to ask?" Baby asked

I pulled the bottle away from my face and looked Baby with half dead eyes, before handing her a piece of paper from the table.

Confusion ran across her face as she took the paper, and stayed there until she was half way done reading the paper. I stood and took the empty bottle to the sink while Baby finished reading. Once done she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "Jade" was all she said.

"I am writing you this because it is just too hard for me to tell you in person. I just want you to know that this has nothing to do with how much I love you. I love you so much Jade. More than I thought I could love any person. If there was any other options besides this, trust me I'd take it but I just don't see any alternative. Jade West I love you, I have loved you, and I will love you for as long as you allow me to. I can only wish that you can forgive me for what I'm doing. I know that you may not understand why. But I love you Jade and that will never change. I'm so sorry. Give Danni my wishes and love. Forever loving, Tori," I recited while opening up another bottle

"Jade?" Baby said as she stood up from the couch

"She's gone Lex," I stated. It's the first time I actually said it out loud for my ears to hear. At that point I couldn't hold it together anymore, I just broke down. "She's gone, Tori is gone Lex" I said threw my tears. I fell to my knees, feeling Baby's arms around me when I was half way down. I continued to shed my pain filled tears as I sat on the floor in Baby's arms; her sweet voice cooing and trying to be still my uncontrollable sobbing. "What did I do Lexie? What did I do?"

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

I was cleaning the counter of the bar when I heard the buzzer for the dishwasher go off. I grabbed a dish towel and turned to pull out the multiple assortments of dishes. Started to wipe and hang the wine glasses when I turned to see two of my best friends sitting at the bar with huge grins spread across their faces, if I didn't know any better I'd say that their faces were about to split in half.

"What?" I asked

"Guess what we just saw?" Baby asked the grin never leaving her face.

"This one right here walked past a celeb without creating a huge scene?" I asked refusing to Trina who was sitting across from where I stood behind the bar.

"What are every girl's favorite two words?" Trina asked completely ignoring my comment.

"Bye Trina?" I answered

"It rhymes with, my goo" Trina replied

"Ok, honestly I don't have time or patience for this so either you tell me or buy something." I stated losing my interest in the whole conversation

"Erin bought a ring!" the words exploded from Baby's mouth with bliss and excitement.

My eyes grew wide with shock; did I just hear her right?

"I wanted to tell her!" Trina shouted at Baby.

Did she just say…?

* * *

><p>-three months after the breakup-<p>

My body hurts. I haven't seen, talked, or heard from Tori since that day she left the letter. I don't even know where she is.

"Hay, Lauran," I looked up at my younger sister from my spot on the couch.

"What is it Danni?" I asked in a low voice.

"I'm leaving" she replied holding up a backpack.

"Ok" I replied "Have fun at your friend's"

Danni smiled and walked over toward the stairs before turning back to look at me. "Lauran,"

"Yeah?" I responded looking over to her.

"Happy New Year" she said with a sweet voice.

"You too, Dan"

Danni started to walk down a couple of step then stopped once again and turned to me "She'll come back Jade; she loves you, she'll come back watch you'll see."

She waited till I gave her a weak smile then continued down stairs.

Once alone I stood and walked back to my bed. I dropped down and took a deep inhale of her pillow. This used to be our bed, our room, our apartment. Now it's my bed, my room, my apartment.

"Jade" I heard a familiar voice hesitantly say from the door way of MY room. I turned my head to face Baby. "Jade it's New Year's Eve we gotta go out."

"I can't" I replied sitting up "I have to manage the bar tonight."

"Not anymore, I talked to Frank. He said that you could have the night off." She countered

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm tired of you being sad, come on, let's go out tonight get your mind off of-" Baby's voice trailed off when she remembered the thin ice she was traveling on "Just come on, it'll be fun" she offered.

_"Am I better off dead?_  
><em>Am I better off a quitter?<em>  
><em>They say I'm better off now<em>  
><em>Than I ever was with her"<em>

After much back and forth debating between Baby and me; I wound up in a bar in Hollywood.

_"As they take me to my local down the street_  
><em>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet"<em>

I sat down at the bar with a glass in front of me. Around me I can see and hear people carrying on with their happy lives.

_"They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_  
><em>But after one too many I know that I'm never<em>  
><em>Only they can't see where this is gonna end<em>  
><em>They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense"<em>

"Hay Jade look who I found" I heard Baby say

I turned to see Baby standing next to none other than Trina Vega; just what I need.

I turned away from them, back to my half empty glass.

"Don't mind her, Trina, she's just like that cause your sister ran off the face of the earth." Baby explained to Trina.

"Ran off the face of the earth?" Trina asked with a laugh "what are you talking about? She's at home."

At Trina's words my eyes grew wide and I turned.

"She's where?" I asked as I quickly stood up and grabbed Trina's shoulder

I hadn't noticed how much I drank until I stood up. The only reason why I grabbed Trina's shoulder is because if I didn't I probably would have fallen.

"She's at home" Trina answered "last I saw her she was getting ready to watch time square on TV"

"I have to talk to her" I said.

"No, Jade you're too drunk. What are you even going to say?" Baby tried to persuade

"I don't know, but I know that if I show up I can change her mind." I turned chugged my glass and made my way out of the bar.

"Jade come back" Baby said during her pursuit.

_"And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
><em>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town<em>  
><em>I'm swearing if I go there now<em>  
><em>I can change her mind turn it all around"<em>

I staggered out of the door and tried to hail a cab.

"Jade, "Baby said as she grabbed and turned me. "Do you really think that she is going to listen to you when you're drunk?"

A cab pulled up and I stepped into the back seat. "I have to try" I said before closing the door.

The cab started to drive away and as it did I could hear Baby pounding on the window calling out "Jade, Jade, think about what you are doing, you are going to wreck it for yourself. Jade! Wait, Jade!"

_"And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
><em>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred<em>  
><em>Dialed her number and confessed to her<em>  
><em>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing"<em>

The cab pulled up to her street and I stumbled out. I tried to stand up but the only thing I could do was pull myself up using an iron fence nearby. Lucky for me there were fences and railing that led all the way up to Tori's house.

"Tori!" I shouted out as staggered up the street.

_"So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_  
><em>I know if I faced her face, that she'll come to her senses<em>  
><em>Every drunk step I take leads me to her door<em>  
><em>If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure"<em>

I tripped over one of the curbs that lead to her house and fell to the concrete sidewalk. I may have been drunk but I was also determined. I pulled myself back up and continued walking up to her house.  
>"Tori!" I called out<p>

_"And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
><em>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town<em>  
><em>I'm swearing if I go there now<em>  
><em>I can change her mind turn it all around"<em>

I finally made it to her house.

"Tori!" I exclaimed as I made my way to her door step. I pounded my fist against the hard wood of the door. "Tori!" I yelled once again. A short moment passed and I started to beat my fist again "Tori!"

During that time she opened the door. I looked at her though my lazy drunk eyes. All she did was stare at me. It was at that moment that I realized, I really should have thought about what to say.

_"And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
><em>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred<em>  
><em>Dialed her number and confessed to her<em>  
><em>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing"<em>

She gave me a look that asked what? But still she didn't verbalize anything.

"Tori, I love you please don't leave" I slurred

"Are you drunk?" was the first thing she asked

"More than any pirate that has ever sailed the seven seas." I replied

"What do you want Jade?" she asked

"I want you back. Please tell me you'll come back"

She didn't reply to me, all she did was shake her head.

I don't know if it was just because I was drunk that I thought I saw it or it really happened but I could have sworn that I saw tears in Tori's eyes.

I looked down at the floor and asked "Don't you love me Tori? Don't you want to be with me?"

_"She said nothing_  
><em>Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<em>  
><em>Oh, I got nothing<em>  
><em>Oh, I got nothing<em>  
><em>Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing"<em>

She just remained silent. In the back I could hear the TV. "Ten…Nine…Eight"

_"Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating_  
><em>Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking<em>  
><em>When you realize there's no one waiting"<em>

Tori started to close the door.

"Tori" I wept "Tori, Tori no!" Tori fully closed the door. I continued to pound on the door as my tear filled screams grew louder and louder "Tori! Tori, don't leave me please. Stay with me Tori please stay. Don't leave me I'm begging your."

I slid down to my knees, my fist stopped beating the door but my crying had no end.

Though the door I could hear the TV "Three…Two…ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

_"Am I better off dead?_  
><em>Am I better off a quitter?<em>  
><em>They say I'm better off now<em>  
><em>Than I ever was with her"<em>

I sang softly though my tears.

_"And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
><em>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town<em>  
><em>I'm swearing if I go there now<em>  
><em>I can change her mind turn it all around"<em>

I slowly got up and walked down her driveway

_"And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
><em>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred<em>  
><em>Dialed her number and confessed to her<em>  
><em>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing"<em>

After I made it down the driveway, I continued walking, not on the side walk, dead center in the middle of the street. I don't know the reason why all I know is that I was walking; I don't even know where I was headed.

I just continued to sing in a soft voice as the rivers flowed down my face

_"She said nothing_  
><em>Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<em>  
><em>Oh, I got nothing<em>  
><em>I got nothing<em>  
><em>I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<em>  
><em>Ohh I got nothing<em>

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing"_

What do I do now that I have lost everything?

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4<p>

Wow drama. This chapter was going to be longer. I was going to work on Jade's life after this but I thought it'd take too long so I decided to dedicate the next chapter. It should be up sooner than this one though. Coming up in the next chapter we learn who the mysterious Erin is. Dun. Dun. Dun.

Review with love :)


	5. So what

Disclaimer on Chapter1

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

"Come on Scooter" I said walking out of the kitchen, "time to eat"

I heard the small pitter patter of puppy paws as I placed two bowls of dog food on the floor.

"Joe!" I called out when I saw Scooter appear in my sights. "Joe Friday, it's time to eat!"

I became slightly concerned when I only heard Scooter's mouth crunching down on his food. My curiosity over took me as I began to look for the older Irish terrier.

"Joe" I called out. My hunt took me all over the house. "Joe, where are you?"

I found my way into Danni's room where she was busy studying for her improve final. You'd think that Sikowits would cut her some slack knowing that she is my little sister. "Hay, Danni have you seen Joe Friday?"

"Nope" she replied

"Huh, that's weird I can't find her" I looked at her "what's he having you study anyway?" I asked

"Zombies" she replied "he says we need to know facts about them"

"I had the same problem when I went there, except for us it was robots"

"The only thing about high school that changes is the characters in the play of life, even when you go to Hollywood Arts. Good luck with Joe"

"Thanks"

After covering the whole house I almost gave up. Finally I decided to check the bar downstairs. "Joe Friday!" I called out before letting out a whistle that she always answers to.

I was halfway down the stair case when I heard her bark. Right after hearing them however I heard a "SHH Shut your gob Joe you'll wreck it," In an Irish accent.

"Joe?" I called out one more time before seeing my girlfriend desperately trying to tie a ribbon to our dog's neck. "Erin? What are you doing?" I asked

At the sound of my voice Erin looked up at me. Her face resembling what mine usually looks like when she finds me trying to sneak one her home made snicker-doodles out of the cookie jar.

"Aw gick, well I've just gone and banjoxed this now haven't I?" Erin said as she flipped her short red bangs.

"What are you doing Erin?" I asked with a smile

"I actually wanted it to be a… well" at that moment Erin let go of Joe,

Once released Joe ran to my feet, wagging her tail and barking.

"Hay Joe, what have you been up to" I said in a baby voice. I looked back up at my girlfriend and smiled. "Well are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to threaten to leave your gorgeous ass?"

"Well that would be really unfortunate because then I'd never get to give you this" Erin stated as she held out a small black box. My eyes grew wide and looked up at Erin who gave me a nervous smile.

-Sometime after New Year's-

Saying that I went on an emotional roller-coaster after the break up, would be something of an understatement

_"I guess I just lost my girlfriend,_  
><em>I don't know where she went,<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna drink my money,<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna pay her rent,<em>  
><em>I got a brand new attitude and<em>  
><em>I'm gonna wear it tonight,"<em>

I sang as Baby and I walked into the club

_"I wanna get in trouble,_  
>I wanna start a fight,<br>na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
>na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight."<br>At first I thought that I could force myself over her. Use fake pleasure to cover the real pain.

_"So, so what_  
><em>I'm still a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't need you,<em>  
><em>And guess what,<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun,<em>  
><em>And now that we're done,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight,"<em>

One night stands and late night hook-ups with people I didn't even know.

_"I'm alright,_  
><em>I'm just fine,<em>  
><em>And you're a tool,<em>  
><em>So, so what,<em>  
><em>I am a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight."<em>

I don't know maybe I was just hoping that one of these frogs would turn into my royal escape.  
><em>"The waiter just took my table,<em>  
><em>And gave it to Jessica Simps-shit!,<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,<em>  
><em>At least he'll know how to hit,<em>  
><em>What if this song's on the radio,<em>  
><em>then somebody's gonna die,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get in trouble,"<em>

I could tell as Baby and I took over the club it was getting out of hand we were constantly in and out of fights (we one of course)

_"My ex will start a fight,_  
><em>na na na na na na na she's gonna start a fight,<em>  
><em>na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!"<em>

As I sang the club burst out in a huge fight. I didn't care though I was having fun and that was all that mattered.

_"So, so what_  
><em>I'm still a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't need you,<em>  
><em>And guess what,<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun,<em>  
><em>And now that we're done,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight,"<em>

Baby and I were hitting the clubs and bars pretty hard. But deep down I knew that this fun couldn't last.

_"I'm alright,_  
><em>I'm just fine,<em>  
><em>And you're a tool,<em>  
><em>So, so what,<em>  
><em>I am a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight."<em>

Fancy lights and music wouldn't completely hide the pain and emptiness Tori left me with all it would do is mask it with a simple tarp.

_"You weren't there,_  
><em>You never were,<em>  
><em>You want it all,<em>  
><em>But that's not fair,<em>  
><em>I gave you life,<em>  
><em>I gave my all,<em>  
><em>You weren't there,<em>  
><em>You let me fall."<em>

It was still there I could lie and try and trick myself but it was still there. Who was I kidding who in the world could possible measure up to Vega?

_"So, so what_  
><em>I'm still a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't need you,<em>  
><em>And guess what,<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun,<em>  
><em>And now that we're done,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight,"<em>

I needed help. I needed saving from this darkness, I was letting consume me.

_"I'm alright,_  
><em>I'm just fine,<em>  
><em>And you're a tool,<em>  
><em>So, so what,<em>  
><em>I am a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight."<em>

But still, every time I let myself get close to reality it would either burn or freeze everything around me. It was only when I hid from truth that I felt safe from the pain.

_"No, no, no, no_  
><em>I don't want you tonight,<em>  
><em>You weren't there,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight,<em>  
><em>I'm alright, I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool,<em>  
><em>And you're a tool,<em>  
><em>So, so what,<em>  
><em>I am a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight!"<em>

I eventually did come to terms with reality; I knew that I couldn't play pretend forever. No matter how good of an actress I was, I wasn't good enough to trick myself into a fake new happier life. So the months that came after were filled with sadness, walls, and some depression.

"Hay, Jade I need a tonic for booth four" Baby said walking up to where I stood at the bar.

"Here you go" I stated as I placed the glass on her tray.

"Thanks," she replied "and thanks again for hooking me up with this job"

"No problem, just make sure that I don't regret it." I responded

"Hay girls," Frank stated to get the girls' attention

"What's up Franky" Jade replied

"I just wanna tell you that me cousin's daughter is going to come and work for us."

"What?" Jade questioned curiously "that's a little sudden don't you think Franky. I mean I know she's I guess family and all, but after all this is my bar too, we are partners. How come you didn't run this by me before?"

"Because I'm giving her mic-night and I knew that if I told you before you'd get mad."

Jade's eyes grew wide "Hell yeah I'd get mad. You said that I could do Mic-night!"

"And you can, just you get 'OPEN' mic-night"

"Sing with drunken armatures, like hell I am!"

"Please Jade," Frank pleaded "She is trying to come to America for a fresh start. This is the only place she could work. Please let her have Mic-night. Maybe you two could eventually work something out like she gets the first hour and you get the second. Please?"

With a reluctant sigh Jade finally gave in. "Ok, Franky. I'll give it a try. But this doesn't mean that I like her."

"Fair enough"

"So what's her name?" Baby asked with an upbeat attitude

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

"Erin" the red head introduced in an Irish accent

"Nice to meet you" Lex replied with a smile. "I'm Lexie, but you can call me Lex. That's Danni, and the one who could care less over there is her older sister Jade" Baby informed as she pointed at each person. "Don't mind her. She just isn't good around new people."

"I'm going to go set up the couch" Jade stated as she moved toward the stairs.

"That's alright, I'm not staying here" Erin said. "I have my own boat down at the harbor."

"Oh, never mind then" Jade said as she eased back down into the bar stool feeling as if the whole situation was a waist of her precious time.

Jade observed the new comer; she had natural red hair which was cut short, a good strong and slender body structure with lightly tanned skin.

"Where can I put my guitar?" Erin asked

"Right next to the piano over there" Jade instructed pointing toward the large object in the corner of the room.

"Thanks" the red head responded with a soft smile Erin moved to place her acoustic on a stand next to the piano.

* * *

><p>Erin Pov<p>

It's been two months since I came to my Uncle Frank's place in America. I like it so far, everyone is so nice. Well, I guess not everyone. There is this one girl, Jade, I can't help but feel that she is intimidated by me or something. I heard from Lex that I indirectly took the microphone from her in a way. I didn't mean to do that, on the other hand I don't think she cares.

I walked up to the bar where I could see Jade placing some of the glasses on the shelf.

"You don't like me that much do you?" I asked. To my surprise Jade turned to place a glass and jumped as if startled. I think I actually heard a small yelp.

"When the Hell did you get here?" She asked irritated. It wasn't until she pulled out her ear buds that I noticed that she was listening to her iPod.

"You don't really like me all that much do you Jade?" I asked again ignoring her question.

"What makes you say that?" she responded while warping her ear buds around the small rectangular object.

"I just get that vibe from you" I answered.

"Oh, know don't tell me that you are one of those aura-spiritual-essence-vibe people are you?"

"What would be wrong with saying I was" I responded.

"Nothing, unless you don't mind me HATING you"

"Why do you feel the need to hate everything; Jade?" I asked

"Not everything." She defended.

"Tell me five things you don't hate"

"My sister, coffee, piano, preforming, my job before you showed up" Jade counted out on her fingers.

"Ouch" I phrased acting as if she stabbed me in the chest. "Well you still didn't answer my question. Why do you hate me?" Jade didn't even bother answering my question she just continued hanging glasses. "Come on, it's been two months, let's just hang out or something so we can at least try and become friends. I'll bet you 40 Euro that I can make you not hate me by the end that time."

Jade looked at me with a confused look.

"That's about 50 American dollars" I explained.

With a reluctant sigh Jade finally replied "Princess, I would love you take your money"

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

Why am I even hanging out with this Irish chick? I asked myself as I walked down the stairs to the bar. As soon as I reached the last step my eyes automatically went to the bar, where Erin was standing.

"Why are you behind my bar?" I asked feeling like my territory has been completely violated.

"Shut your gob and sit down" she said as she reached down into the mini fridge under the bar.

"So, how exactly are you going to win me over by telling me to shut up?" I asked while I took a seat on one of the bar stools.

Erin reappeared and placed a blue moon in front of me.

"I'm gunna get you smashed"

* * *

><p>Erin POV<p>

"You're going to do what?" Jade asked clearly shocked and amused

"You heard me." I replied before walking around the bar to her and explaining "I find that people are more open to people and themselves more when they are smashed. So drink up" I finished while clanking our two bottles together.

I started walking toward the couches when I heard "are you fucking with me?" from Jade

"Nope," I replied while taking a drink. I watched Jade as she second guessed herself, before finally subsiding to my agenda.

* * *

><p>Jade POV three hours later<p>

Damn that Irish bitch and her full proof plan

* * *

><p>Erin POV<p>

By the third hour the Blue moons have already taken effect. Our voices may have had a pretty heavy slur but we understood each other and that was the important part

"So what else do you hate?" I asked

"Ducks, man I hate ducks"

"Why?" I questioned.

"When I was younger my dad took me to the lake and a damn duck bit me in the ass" Jade explained

I exploded into laughter "are you serious?" Jade nodded her head "I can see how that would make you hate them"

"So why move here to America?" She asked me "What hate Ireland and all its green-ness-ness-ness"

"No, I love Ireland but Ireland is the land of my family not the land of me"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked puzzled

"If you knew my family you'd understand." I took another big drink, finishing off my bottle and reaching for another one "what else do you hate?"

"The color yellow"

"Because…" I started for her

"It's such an obnoxious color"

In the short time we've been sitting here on the couch I have learned so much about Jade. She likes her many dislikes. The best part of her dislikes is she has reasons for each thing she hates, it's not just blind hate; there is always a reason even if it is a ridiculous one. To most people her hate must be annoying and thought provoking but to me it's just Jade. She even reviled to me the events of her father's death, and her mother's abandonment. I never felt so much sadness for someone's life. Jade has really gone through a lot.

Even now as I listen to her rant about the color yellow, I know that all she really needs is someone to listen and care. Even if the topic is something as simple and random as why a particular color is stupid

"I mean seriously," Jade continued "every time I see it I feel like it's going 'Look at me, Over here, I'm the color yellow! Look how much I stand out from every color around me'"

I could only laugh and smile with her as her rant came to an end. Oddly enough her laughs soon became quiet.

"What?" I asked slightly confused

She didn't respond just stared.

"Jade" I sounded while snapping my fingers attempting at regaining some sign of thoughts "Jade, what is it. Is something wrong?"

As if being slapped out of a day dream she looked around the room before standing up. "I have to go… and… clean up the apartment. This was fun" she escaped up the stairs leaving me clueless on the couch.

What just happened?

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

Damn that Irish red head.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

I turned off the water from the shower and after pausing for a while I walked across the bathroom. Reaching the mirror I whipped off the fog to show my reflection. That was a mistake. I could barely look at my reflection. My grief only grew while I watched the foggy mirror clear up to reveal the foreign bathroom. There I stood in the middle of it all wearing nothing but a bath towel.

I pulled myself from my reflection. It wasn't that heard. I gazed outside the small window of the bathroom. Though it I could see beautiful New York City. I looked down at the multicolored litter that outlined the streets. It's been almost a week since New Year's and they are still cleaning up after the celebration.

"Hard to believe, huh?" a voice said behind me

I turned away from the sight to face the owner of the bathroom.

"Just hard to take in I guess" I said with a sigh as I subconsciously held the towel closer to my body.

"You're going to like better her Tori. Believe me, you did the right thing." Beck said with confident eyes.

I gave him an insecure smile "I hope so" I replied. I pivoted my head to look back out the window. The only thing that has been going through my mind is how bad I hurt Jade. I know I hurt her, it wasn't fair to her. All that I could see was her face when I closed the door all that I could hear was her screaming pleads through the door. All of that and I still didn't open the door. I didn't even have the strength to walk away from the door after I closed it. I just slid down the wood and sat on the floor with tear filled eyes. I cried, she cried, she fought, and I sat still.

I felt a warm hand on my bare shoulder startling me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at Beck as he smiled. "It'll all be worth it Tori, trust me I promise."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 5<p>

Well I still don't have my laptop. I just rewrote a whole new chapter on my dad's computer. I wanted to make it longer but I also wanted to post it by today so think of this as like part one of chapter 5 or something. So I'll get right on that :) till next time.


	6. piano mam

Disclaimer:Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I heard the gravel and dirt crunch under the tires of my 1962 Harley Davidson Pan head. I got it a little after Tori left. Well, found it to be more accurate. It was originally my dad's when I was little. He left in a storage center when we first moved to California. I was going through some of his old stuff I had found the file with the information and lock receipt. I went back to Tennessee and got it soon after. I still remember them opening up the door for me.

* * *

><p>"Exactly how it was left, missy" the man said "I've worked her thirty years and this is the only unit that hasn't been opened since your daddy bought it. Rumors been going around that he hid a dead body in there" the man laughed. I just smiled. "Over ten years closed it holds the record."<p>

"Can you give me a minute?" I finally said.

"Sure darlin' I'll be right over there if you need me" the man stated before walking away.

I remember my dad riding this around when I was little. He loved it so much.

Tears found their way to my eyes as I observed the object of history. I slowly gripped the handles and sat on it. The last time I sat on it I was barely able to touch the ground. I watched as a tear fell to the black painted metal under me. The keys were hanging on a small rope tied to the handles. With a melancholy smile I grabbed them and put them in the ignition. After pushing down on the starter peddle the motor started. I felt and heard the purr of the motor under me, with it a flood of emotions and memories filled my mind.

* * *

><p>I got off my bike and with a frown on my face I let out a sigh. The sound of the ocean was strong as ever, but the place that was once beautiful was different. I walked up to the fallen tree that rested on the ground. The roots showed signs of being violently ripped out of the ground. This once peaceful and beautiful scene was now destroyed by time and uncontrollable elements of cruelty. I looked up at the sky searching for the once magnificent and mighty beloved sun by found in its place a collection of gray unfriendly clouds. At the feel of harsh winds I held my arms close to me, in hopes of retaining warmth.<p>

I haven't been her in a year and a half. Six months ago Tori left and I really been focused on not returning. I walked up to the tree and looked down at the trunk.

"Tori + Jade forever" I read. I remember carving that in on my nineteenth birthday, with the scissors Tori got me, "I guess forever is a really short time, huh, Vega?" I stated out loud before turning back to my bike.

I didn't even look back as I drove away. I didn't want to; I wasn't going to surrender to that depressing scene.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm confused" I jumped at the sound of Erin's voice.<p>

"How do you keep doing that?" I asked placing a mug of beer on the counter for a customer.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Sneaking up on me without me hearing or seeing you."

"Really, hmm, I don't try too. Just stealthy, I guess. Anyways, back to my comment. I'm confused" Erin replied

"About what?"

"As you may recall we had a previous wager, however I am unable to fathom who won." Erin explained before pulling out five bills "you see I have the money but I wouldn't want to cheat you out of your rightfully owned prize if you won"

"What are you asking me?" I asked

"I guess; do you still hate me?"

I stayed silent for a minute before grabbing the bills from her hand. "Yes," I answered. "That is, until you buy me a drink" I stated as I waved the bills in her face.

She grinned before walking over to sit at the bar.

"So I talked to Frank" Erin said as I set to blue moons on the bar.

"And?" I commented

"And I got you a spot on Mic-Night"

"You did what?" I asked practically spitting out the beer I was drinking while she spoke.

"Yeah, I told him that the night is big enough for the two of us. He agreed and he said that it is up to us on what we do next"

"Wow, Thanks" I said "Why, though?"

"Well my generosity doesn't come cheap" she commented

"Should 'a figured" I replied "what's your price

"Friendship" Erin answered

"What?"

"That's all I ask" she said reaching her hand out to me "do we have a deal?"

A smile grew across my face as I took her hand in mine for a hand shake "deal"

* * *

><p>Erin POV<p>

I pressed down on the keys of the piano as I started my song. As my fingers mindlessly found their own way along the keys I looked across the bar at Jade who was handing a man a drink. She gave me a quick smile before I started to sing.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
>the regular crowd shuffles in<br>There's an old man sitting next to me  
>Makin' love to his tonic and gin"<br>He says, girl can you play me a memory  
>I'm not really sure how it goes<br>But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
>When I wore a younger man's clothes "<p>

I watched as Jade continued around the bar, taking orders from tables and giving out drinks at the bar.

"La la la de de da  
>la la de de da da dum<br>Sing us a song, you're the piano mam  
>sing us a song tonight<br>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us feelin' alright"<p>

I've noticed over the passing time how much the Queen of Diamonds Pub looked like a Irish pub.

"Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
>He gets me my drinks for free<br>And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
>But there's someplace that he'd rather be<br>He says girl, I believe this is killing me  
>As the smile ran away from his face<br>Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
>If I could get out of this place "<p>

It was one of those bars that were made of wood.

"La la la de de da  
>la la de de da da dum<br>Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
>Who never had time for a wife<br>And he's talking with Davy who's still in the navy  
>And probably will be for life"<p>

The kind you could see sailors sitting in to have a drink before they had to ship off once again.

"And the waitress is practicing politics  
>As the businessmen slowly get stoned<br>Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
>But it's better than drinking alone "<p>

I also didn't hurt that the pub itself was in walking distance of the beach and the harbor.

"Sing us a song, you're the piano mam  
>Sing us a song tonight.<br>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us feelin' alright."<p>

I slowed my fingers and looked around at the crowd, along with Jade, Lex, and Frank.

"It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday,  
>And the manager gives me a smile<br>'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
>To forget about life for awhile.<br>And the piano sounds like a carnival  
>And the microphone smells like a beer<br>And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
>And say "Man, what are you doin' here?"<br>La la la de de da  
>la la de de da da dum"<p>

I was about to start the last part of the song until I was interrupted by someone else's beautiful voice.

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight.<br>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us feelin' alright."<p>

I looked across to see Jade singing while she walked toward the piano. After she simply smiled and I finished the ending piano cords.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p>

I was going to add more but I really wanted to get this out, + I like this ending.

Review with love. What do you guys think of Erin so far?


	7. fallin for you, who knew?

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"What's next?" I asked Danni as I looked down at her list of classes

"Sikowits" she replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong with Sikowits?"

"He's crazy"

"And that's wrong because…?" I pondered waiting for Danni to fill in the blank.

"No I mean he's gotten way crazier since you came here" Danni explained as we walked into his class room.

"Welcome adult beings" My old teacher said.

I looked him up and down. He appeared about the same; the only notice able difference was that his hair was no longer gray but a pure white. But in observing his appearance I noticed one more thing.

"Is that a turtle shell on his head" I asked Danni

"Yup, he never takes it off." She explained

"Welcome, welcome, have a seat…" I watched his eyes grow wide when he noticed my presents "Ahhhh" he screamed before attempting to hide behind his podium.

I walked up to him with concern "Sikowits, are you ok?"

"Is my mind over lapping time and reality again? I see two Jades of two different universes and times" he rambled "one of darkness, the other of purity; one of the past and the other of the present"

"Sikowits" Danni said attempting to calm him down. "You aren't seeing things, I'm Danni remember Jade is my older sister."

"Danni and Jade" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes," Danni said

He looked back and forth between us before saying "you don't have any scissors with you do you?"

"No, I'm trying to cut back, pun not intended, but I turns out I had a specific case of oxymania"

He gave me a confused look.

"It's an over obsession for sharp objects; in my case scissors."

"Oh, well welcome back Jade." Sikowits replied.

After the bell rang everyone took their seats and Sikowits started to talk about the class, what they are learning, how well the students are, blah blah blah.

Twenty minutes ran by, but by that time I had already zoned out. I remained lost in my thoughts until I felt a buzz come from my back jeans pocket.

"Hay, have you seen my guitar pick anywhere? I can't find it. –Erin" the txt read.

"no, have you checked behind the bar? –Jade"

"yeah, not there. –Erin"

"hmm then I don't know. Sorry. –Jade"

"its ok, not your fault. I'll leave you alone now. –Erin"

"no, it's ok; you aren't bothering me or anything. –Jade"

"you're board aren't you? –Erin"

"maybe –Jade"

"Jade West, are you txting in class? –Erin"

"Shut up lol I went through school once I don't know why I have to go through the pain again. –Jade"

"lol. God I feel like such a gimp, where the hell is my pick. –Erin"

"are you crawling on the ground right now? – Jade"

"no…yes –Erin" I smiled at her reply.

"try near the bar stoles –Jade"

Five minutes went by before I got a txt from her.

"FOUND IT! :) –Erin"

It didn't take long before Erin and I became best friend, not counting Baby of course. But I soon started to notice something as we grew closer and I became more and more scared of it.

I looked across the bar to see her glance up at me and smile. After I returned the warm and pleasant expression she returned back to her work on the stage.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three" she said into the microphone she set up "testing, Jade is a bitch, bitch, bitch" she stated with a different emphasis on each 'bitch'

I shot a glair her way and she just replied by sticking out her tongue before moving to change the mic-levels.

"I don't know but...  
>I think I maybe<br>fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>keep this to myself"<p>

Erin glanced back up again but I quickly turned away.

"Waiting 'til I...  
>know you better<br>I am trying...  
>Not to tell you...<br>But I want to...

I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding...<br>what I'm feeling...  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head"

I did my best to keep busy with what I was doing but I still couldn't help my thoughts

"I've been spending all my…time  
>Just thinking about you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you"<p>

I could hear her talking to me. Every joke and statement I held onto was like my life line I just needed to hold on. She started talking about different types of dances from different types of places. She could be talking about anything and I'd still be interested.

"I've been waiting all my... life  
>and now I found you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm falling for you...<br>I'm falling for you..."

she walked over to me and reached my hand offering to show me one of the dances. I tried to protest but found I couldn't.

"As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>and we start to dance"<p>

She twirled me and pulled me in. A huge grin spread across my face as I started to laugh.

"All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's just<br>you and me"

I was amused by the fact that the whole bar was empty except for us. Just the two of us dancing in the middle of the bar like idiots.

"I'm trying...  
>Not to tell you...<br>But I want to..."

I attempted to walk away from our dance but somehow forgot to let go of her hand.

"I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding...<br>what I'm feeling...  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head"

With a smile she pulled me back in and told me something about not being able to get away that easily.

"I've been spending all my... time  
>Just thinking about you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you"<p>

She twirled me a couple more times before I was finally able to get away.

"I've been waiting all my… life  
>And now I found you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you...<br>I'm fallin' for you..."

I looked back to be met with her you-aren't-going-to-leave-me-like-that look.

"Ooh, I just can't take it...  
>My heart is racing…<br>Emotions keep spinning out..."

But even with her giving me that look I continued to walk back behind the bar to finish working.

"I've been spending all my... time  
>just thinking about you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you"<br>I've been waiting all my…life  
>and now I found you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you...<br>I'm fallin' for you..."

Erin just smiled then went back to setting up the stage.

"I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I can't stop thinking about it<br>I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it<br>I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I can't stop thinking about it<br>I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it<br>I think I'm fallin' for you...  
>I'm fallin' for you..."<p>

Erin's back was to me while she continued to set up speakers and mics but still I couldn't stop watching and gazing at her.

"Ooohhh  
>Ooh no no<br>Oooooohhhhh  
>Oooh, I'm falling' for you"<p>

I'm scared.

* * *

><p>Trina POV<p>

I heard the ringing over the telephone line. Don't ask me why I have this number because I really don't know, I just do.

*ring* *click*

"Hallo?"

"Jade?" I asked hopefully

"No, this is her sister,"

"DANNI!" I exclaimed without meaning too "go get Jade for me!"

"Who is this?"

"it's Trina,"

"Oh, hay Trina I haven't…"

"Danni, I would love to chat but, please, just get your sister for me."

"Lauran!" I heard Danni shout over the phone.

"Hallo?"

"Jade?"

"What do you want Trina?"

"I need your help" I stated with an unsure tone

"With?"

An hour and a half later

"Vega" the officer stated as he opened the door to the cell. "Your bail is here."

Jade didn't say anything when I walked out. She just sighed, put her hands in her leather jacket pockets and started to walk out of the station. The car ride was silent for the most part.

"I'll pay you back" I finally stated breaking the stillness.

"Damn right you will" Jade said not taking her eyes of the road

I looked out the window to find I did not recognize any buildings or stores.

"Jade where are we going?"

* * *

><p>Danni POV<p>

I was in the middle of stacking chairs in the back room when I heard the door of bar open then close.

"How long do you want me to work?" I heard a voice say.

"till you work off the bail I paid for you." Lauran's voice replied

I slowly peaked out the door way to find Trina Vega talking to my sister. When I was younger Trina was like an aunt to me, and I don't know if I should ever tell Lauran this but Tori and her were kind of like my moms.

I know that my real mom was a dead beat, and I know what she did to Lauran. My actual mom never acted like it, at least not from what I remember. Jade is my real mom, and when they were together Tori was to.

"I'm sorry" I overheard Trina say

"For what?" Lauran responded

"you know what"

"the bail?" Lauran stated as if to try and change the subject to come

"Jade"

"Look, I'm over it, she made her choice and I moved on; as much as could anyway. You don't need to apologize; especially not for her." Lauran stated. It remained quiet for a while, until Lauran spoke out again "How is she?"

"She's good," Trina responded.

"she was casted in a major role or something," a short period of slightly uncomfortable silence passed through the room "so she's good."

"That's good." Lauran commented "I'm happy for her, she got what she wanted, I had absolutely no doubt that she would make it." I could hear the sadness in my sister's voice as she spoke.

"so what time should I come tomorrow?" Trina asked

"around seven, you can mop the floors" Lauran answered.

"kay, great, I'll see you then" Trina replied before I heard the door open and close again.

It was quiet for a while. I knew Lauran was still there so I didn't move. I honestly didn't know why I was hiding; all I knew is that the thought of her catching me here scared me.

"You took my hand, you showed me how  
>You promised me you'd be around<br>Uh huh, that's right

I took your words and I believed  
>In everything you said to me<br>Yeah huh, that's right"

I heard my sister's voice sing out

"If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong"<p>

I sat on the floor of the back room listening to my strong, brave older sister spill out her heart with each drip of a song note.

"I know better  
>Cause you said forever<br>And ever, who knew?  
>Remember when we were such fools<br>And so convinced and just too cool  
>Oh no, no no"<p>

I could still hear the sadness that was in her voice before, only now it felt much heavier

"I wish I could touch you again  
>I wish I could still call you a friend<br>I'd give anything  
>When someone said count your blessings now<br>For they're long gone  
>I guess I just didn't know how<br>I was all wrong"

I could hear a melancholy sense of betrayal in her voice.

"But they knew better  
>Still you said forever and ever<br>Who knew? Yeah yeah  
>I'll keep you locked in my head<br>Until we meet again  
>Until we, until we meet again<br>And I won't forget you my friend  
>What happened?"<p>

I've tried so hard to believe that Tori would return to Jade, and we'd be a family again.

"If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<br>And that last kiss I'll cherish  
>Until we meet again<br>And time makes it harder  
>I wish I could remember"<p>

Lately It's just been getting harder and harder to believe.

"But I keep your memory  
>You visit me in my sleep<br>My darling, who knew?"

With each passing month that hope and image just fades more and more.

"My darling  
>My darling, who knew?<br>My darling I miss you  
>My darling, who knew?<br>Who knew?"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 7<p>

I wanted to make it longer but I just decided that I should post already because it's been a while. Either way it felt cool writing Danni's POV I don't think I've written hers before. If I have it was probably small. I'm just happy because Danni's going to have her own storyline going on in this one so lots more Danni POV to come :)


	8. not so far away

Disclaimer on Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

I heard the honking of car horns as I walked down the streets of beautiful New York City; MY New York City. I turned left and started my way down Broadway. I observed all the people singing, dancing and preforming in the streets. New York is such a cultured place.

"They're playin' guitars with stars in their eyes on Broadway  
>They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break<br>I wish you were here 'cause sometimes I get lonely  
>Guess I'm not the only new girl in town"<p>

I began to sing

"Momma, I promise I'll be alright  
>I'll call to say I love you every night<br>I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life"

My mind was just constantly jumping back to the conversation I had with my mother the night before.

"You know all about this dream I've gotta chase  
>I get a little closer everyday<br>California is not that far away, I'm not that far away"

Either way I'm still glad I'm here. I'm working, and I'm doing what I love.

"So many new faces and beautiful places in this town  
>Trust me, believe me, I'm where I belong"<p>

Surprisingly enough it's all thanks to Beck who offered so many opportunities for me when I arrived.

"Momma, I promise I'll be alright  
>I'll call to say I love you every night<br>I'm just tryin' to write the story my life"

He gave me a place to stay as well as a couple of auditions for numerous plays.

"You know all about this dream I've gotta chase  
>I get a little closer everyday<br>California is not that far away, I'm not that far away"

He even set up an audition today.

"We're miles apart, but you're in my heart  
>I keep you with me everywhere I go"<p>

I got everything I wanted. I got everything I set out for.

"Momma, I promise I'll be alright  
>I'll call to say I love you every night<br>I'm just tryin' to write the story my life"

I'm happy

"You know all about this dream I've gotta chase  
>I get a little closer everyday<br>California is not that far away, I'm not that far away  
>I'm not that far away, I'm not that far away"<p>

As long as I don't think about her

"Tori you made it." Beck greeted as soon as I entered the theater.

"Yeah, sorry I'm a little late. I walked." I said

"It's fine. Come let me introduce you to some people." He said while putting his arm around my waist to lead me to two men, one in a suit and the other in a leather jacket with jeans and boots. "Tori, this is Alan and Brim."

"Nice to meet you," I stated, shaking hands with the men.

"We've heard so much about you Ms. Vega," Alan said as he fiddled with his tie

"All good things I hope" I commented with a smile.

"of course," Brim answered, "which is why we want to congratulate you"

"For?" I asked

"For getting the lead" Brim filled in

"Don't you want me to try out first or something?" I asked with an uncomfortable smile.

"No need" Alan explained. "Beck likes you and that's enough for us"

I have to say, I was happy to get the part, but not so much that I was given the part.

I gave a sweet uneasy smile as I felt Beck's arm tighten around me.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I was in the middle of flipping one of my famous chocolate chip pancakes in the air, when I heard a, "knock, knock" verbalized in an Irish accent. At the sound of Erin's voice I almost dropped the delicious breakfast treat; lucky for my fast reflexes I caught it just in time.

"Hay, Erin" Danni greeted

"Hay Danni" I could hear the smile in Erin's voice without having to turn and verify. "What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes" Danni answered "Best in the country"

"If they are from your sister then you mean best in the World"

"Erin" I stated while turning. "What are you doing her so early in the morning; I'm sure it's not just to compliment my cooking skills."

"No, I actually came here to ask you a question." Erin replied biting on a strip of bacon she grabbed off the counter.

"That being?" I asked as I turned off the stove flame.

"What are you doing next week?"

"Working, why?" I answered.

"well I kind of have to go back home next week and I was kind of hoping that you could come with."

"no offence, but what makes you think I'd just pick up and go to Ireland with you on such short notice?" I replied semi-flatly.

"Uh, well," the emerald eyed girl started before turning to Danni who was focused on her pancakes. Turning back to me Erin gave me a look that asked for privacy. I let out a small silent sigh before the two of us moved down stairs to the pub.

"What's up?" I asked once we were out of anyone's hearing range.

"Ok, I know that we have only known each other for a couple of months now but I consider you to be one of my best friends." Her words never skipped a beat but I could still tell that what she was asking made her nervous. "The thing is that I still find myself incredibly comfortable around you, I don't know if it's exactly mutual, but still I was kind of hoping that you would come because I'm not comfortable around my family. So I was thinking that if you came it would make everything a little more… bearable."

"As touching and heartwarming as that is princess, I can't just pick up and leave work."

"Frank said it was cool"

"I can't just leave my sister unsupervised"

"Lex said she'd baby sit"

"I don't have the money,"

"All expense paid trip on me" she countered once again pulling an air ticket from her back pocket.

"Do you have a response for everything?" I asked

"Everything but 'I can't because my best friend the crime fighting penguin wants me to help him with is arch enemy , the rouge woodchuck."

"you think your funny don't you?" I asked.

"Just a little, so?" Erin replied on her toes.

"Since I don't have a crime fighting penguin friend, I'd say I had no choice in the matter." I answered "when does the plane take off?" I asked as a wide smile grew across her face.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

I don't know how it happened. Really I don't.

"Morning" a deep voice said before I felt warm lips on my neck.

"Morning" I replied in a low voice

"How did you sleep" Beck asked while moving away from me to open the fridge.

"Good you?"

"Excellent"

I held the light pail brown bed sheet close to my body as I smiled back at him. How did this happen?

* * *

><p>Erin Pov<p>

"Decaf, black, three sugars" I said to the coffee boy. She told me that she only wanted two sugars but there was something in her voice and eyes that said she wanted three.

I looked away from the cart, finding Jade I watched as she gazed out the large ceiling to floor windows. Her eyes followed the planes as they docked at each of their stations.

"Decaf, black, three sugars" the young man said as he places the cup on the counter. I took a sip of my own coffee before handing him a ten and grabbing Jade's coffee.

"Here you go" I verbalized holding out the cup for Jade.

"Thanks"

"I'm sorry for forcing you into this" I say finally cutting at the tension since we left pub this morning.

"It's all right; this could be the vacation in need." I simply smile at her statement "besides it's an all-expense paid trip to Ireland, why not?"

"you have never met my family"

"can't be worse than mine." She comments

"there are different categories of horrible" I finish before the plane attendant calls out that our plane has arrived.

I settled into my seat before turning to the girl sitting next to me. Jade was stuck gazing out the window, trapped within her thoughts.

Why do I feel like this was a bad idea?

"Welcome passengers this is your captain speaking, this is flight 137 to Ireland, we will be taking a slight detour to New York for more gas then we will continue our flight over the Atlantic to Ireland." The captain stated over the speakers.

God I hope this wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8<p>

Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy.

Review with love :)


	9. The Nicest Thing

Disclaimer on chapter 1

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"Hallo passengers this is your captain speaking, we have currently arrived in beautiful New York City. Here we will refuel and do a quick check up of the plane before moving on with our trip over the Atlantic. You are welcome leave then return to the plane, for we will be stuck her for about eight hours."

With a deep breath I ripped myself away from the small window beside me. I knew she was here. I'm not stupid. I'm not just going to forget about her. Still, it's a huge city right? What are the chances of us running into each other?

"So we are in beautiful New York, what do you want to do first?" Erin said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know," I replied "I'm kind of hungry"

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. 'Cause there is a little diner across town that I've been craving to go to since the last time I was here." She responds

"Ok, let's do that then" I said with a giving smile.

"Great, I'll get our bags," she stated while standing and reaching for the overhead storage area.

I watched as her button up plaid shirt, gently raised, revealing her smooth porcelain stomach. I could feel myself get trapped in a sudden daze.

"You okay?" I heard in an Irish accent

I was drawn out of my spell casted daze and realized that the beautiful mid section was once again covered by soft plaid cotton.

"Fine" I said in a slightly shaky voice, refusing to make any eye contact what so ever.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

"You. Are. What!" Cat shouted out to me, while drawing the attention of a couple people in line.

"Dating, Be-Beck." I stuttered in a shaky voice.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"It just happened" I defended

"No, shit like this doesn't 'Just Happened'." she protested, with air quotes around 'just happened'.

"I don't know. At first it was just sex and I was hoping to just move passed it. But then he asked me out, and I said 'no', but then he was like 'humor me', and I went 'ok fine'. But still, I just had the best time, and I guess now, we're dating."

"What about Jade?"

"I hate to say this but, Jade is still in L.A. and I'm here in New York. There isn't much room for her." I stated solemnly. I watched as Cat retreated into a sad, dispirited shell of depression.

"As long as you are happy with what you are doing, Tori" Cat commented.

"Next" the guy at the counter called out causing us to turn. Clearing any sign of sadness away from my face I walked to the counter to order.

Jade is in L.A. and I am in the Little Café in the middle of New York City. What are the odds that she'd show up?

* * *

><p>Erin POV<p>

"The Little Café?" Jade questioned

"Yup, home of the best coffee in New York." I replied while grabbing the handle of the door. "Why don't you go find a table out here?"

"Sure" Jade responded before moving to find a place to sit.

It wasn't that all crowded inside. I walked up to the line while taking in the smell of fresh baked pastries and freshly ground coffee.

"I'm going to the bathroom" one of the girls in front of me at the counter said.

"Ok" the red head next to her replied to the tall brunette. "I'll just find us a table."

As a fellow red head I must say that I was impressed with the bright red color this girl has achieved. Normally I hate it when girls, or guys try and go bottle red, however this girl pulls it off perfectly.

"Nice hair," I commented as she walked past me.

"Thanks, yours too" she said referring to my short spiky orange tinted red hair.

"Thanks, mine is natural though" I replied

"And what says mine isn't" she countered.

"Oh, come on, there is no red head in the world that has that shade of red for a natural color." I responded with a smirk

"Maybe I'm just that one lucky one."

"I laugh at your humor, but still am disbelieving of your tale" I confessed

"I guess you'll never know then,"

"Alas I will not" I said playfully

"Unless we could have more time?" the small red head before me offered optimistically with a sweet smile "perhaps tomorrow night?"

"Unfortunately, I am tied to an alternate arrangement" I replied

"Girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that. However, there is the huge factor of me jumping on a plane headed for Ireland in less than six hours that is a great obstacle." I stated kindly, "Still, I thank you for your offer. But apologetically I must decline."

"Aren't you good with your wording" the short girl responded

"I find that when using alternative words in a phrase, it gives the conversation more of a friendly tone."

"Well it was still nice meeting you…" the girl started while raising her hand

"Erin" I finished shaking her out stretched hand

"Cat"

"Well it was good to have met you, Cat. Even if this is good by forever."

"Let's hope it's not" Cat smiled before taking her leave.

As fun as she was to talk to, not exactly my go to type of a girl, but I guess that's just me. She seems more of Lex's tip, I don't know, I just keep getting that vibe. It is, whatever though, Jade always said that my vibes were stupid things to follow.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

Sitting back down next you my short red headed friend, to notice a huge smile she was sporting.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Come on, Cat, that is the biggest smile I've seen on you wear this whole week." I countered "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just had a really fun talk with some one."

"Was she cute?" I commented

"Hot. She had an accent too" she responded

"English?" I asked

"Irish."

"Oh, nice. You going to see her again?" I assumed

"No, she has a girlfriend." Cat replied as the smile started to fade

"I bet she's a bitch." I stated causing the grin to return to my friend's face.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

I smiled when I saw the tall red head approach me with our food and drinks.

"I looked, but they didn't have any apple crumbles" she stated. "but they had apple turnovers. Is that ok?"

"I didn't ask for a crumble" I replied

"I know, but I notice that you always have one with your coffee. So I figured you might want one." Erin explained. "So is a turnover ok?"

"Turnovers are great. I can't remember the last time I had one" I answered with a sweet grin. "Hay, how far are we from Central Park?"

"Pretty close why?"

"Mind if we eat there? I've always wanted to go" I asked hopefully.

"of course not" she stated while replacing our coffees and food back into the small box tray. "It's your first time in New York; we can do whatever you want" Erin reached down and picked up the tray and we started our walk toward the park.

"Let's sit on the grass" I instructed once we reached the park. We sat, ate, and talked for what felt like forever. "So how many times have you been to New York?" I asked

"About four times."

"For different reasons?"

"Family, friends, pit stop; whatever brings me here. It doesn't keep me here"

"You don't like it here?" I asked her

"No, I love it here, but I really have no reason to stay. Not like L.A." she answered while giving me a smile.

"That being?"

"Don't get me wrong New York is a big city full of different things. Like L.A., New York has Art, music, great food, among other stuff." She explained referring to an artist painting part of the park, a girl playing the guitar on one of the benches, and an organic farmers market. "But still Los Angeles has a very important difference"

"What's that?"

Erin stared at me for at me for five seconds before responding "Los Angeles is beautiful"

We both remained quiet for a while. I could feel my face start to heat up.

"So," I started to break the silence "are you excited to go back home?"

"For one reason, my books"

"Huh?"

"I have this wonderful library of every Susanna R. Coldfeather book ever made."

I paused for a second "Susanna R. Coldfeather?"

"Yeah, she is my favorite author of all time. It's just; she has a way with words you know? Her books are never the same. They spread out into different generals her first book was a horror, her fourth was a medieval fairy tale, her seventh was a spy vs spy, and her latest one was a noir." Erin explained

"She sounds awesome" I responded

"She's amazing, one of these days I'm going to meet her."

"And then what?" I asked

"I'm going to complement her mind."

"That's it?"

"That's all I think my excitement would allow me to do" Erin replied with a short laugh.

We stayed in the park talking and laughing for some time. We talked about different things, movies, books, life, what we want most in the world.

Still the whole time we talked there I had recurring thoughts that revolved around one main thing.

"All I know is that you're so nice

You're the nicest thing I've seen

I wish that we could give it a go

See if we could be something"

I watched and listened as Erin continued with her story; while at the same time my mind was speeding.

"I wish I was your favorite girl

I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world

I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile

I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style"

She looked over to me and smiled, causing me to feel those dancing butterflies again.

"I wish you couldn't figure me out

But you always wanna know what I was about

I wish you'd hold my hand

When I was upset

I wish you'd never forget

The look on my face when we first met"

Even though we both had green eyes, mine still had a tint of a different color meanwhile hers were pure. They were like perfect green emeralds.

"I wish you had a favorite beauty spot

That you loved secretly

'Cause it was on a hidden bit

That nobody else could see"

Luckily, I don't think she could tell that I was staring to her it probably looked as if I was listening intently to her story.

"Basically, I wish that you loved me

I wish that you needed me

I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,

Actually I meant three"

Whenever I was with Erin, I felt like someone could see me. That it was ok to be me, but I could be better. She actually cared about what I have to say and what I think. When I say I hate something she doesn't just shrug it off and say 'whatever' she asks me why and we have actual conversations.

"I wish that without me your heart would break

I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake

I wish that without me you couldn't eat

I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep"

Erin is the most perfect, loving, caring, nicest person I've ever met.

"Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen

And I wish that we could see if we could be something

Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something"

I don't know what will happen when we reach Ireland. All I know is that I'm growing to like Erin more and more. And it's past the level of friendship.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9<p>

Any Jarin fans out there? (Don't kill me)

Review with kindness. I want at least five comments about this chapter, or I'm going to wait two weeks before I start chapter 10, not post, start.

Review with love :) –L.D.W.


	10. Mariella

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Erin. Erin" I heard Jade say softly while nudging my shoulder gently.<p>

"Hmm?" I replied as I slowly opened my eyes

"The plane landed we are here."

It didn't take long before we gathered our things and left the plane. I must say that I was scared to be back home. It isn't exactly the number one place I want to be. At least I have Jade to keep me company.

I was stepping off the ramp with Jade at my side, when something caught my eye.

An eighteen year old orange-ish-red haired boy standing with a huge smile, his pure white teeth shining with the sun, I looked down to see a big rainbow colored sign that read "Dyke-American-wannabe"

A smirk grazed my face as I walked up to him. "Hallo Gavin," I greeted

"Hallo" he replied

I looked back down at the sign "Interesting sign" I started before gabbing it in my hands to admire the craftsmanship. "Did you make it for someone special?" I asked looking at his freckle covered face.

"Yeah, this girl I know. She left for America, she said she'd get me a shirt, have you seen her actually."

I chuckled a little bit before answering, "Yeah I think so. Do you know why she came back? Cause honestly I don't know a good reason for someone to come back here after being in such a beautiful place like L.A."

"Hmm, maybe she was missing an incredibly dashing Irish boy." He responded while attempting to flip the little locks he had.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, most defiantly. Either that or she came back for her big sister's wedding."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I replied with a nod "it's nice to see you Gavin" I continued before hugging the young man and kissing his cheek.

"Eh hem" I heard behind me.

I looked to see Jade standing there with an expecting smile.

"oh, yeah. Gavin, this is Jade, Jade my brother Gavin." I introduced

"Aw, new girlfriend perhaps?" Gavin proposed

I blushed before exchanging a look with Jade. "No, actually" Jade replied while shaking Gavin's hand "We are just really good friends."

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

You know the feeling when you realize that you might not know someone as well as you think you do? I have that feeling. My first clue was when we got into a black SUV and the driver said "Welcome back Mrs. Cutler."

"Thank you Michael it's good to see you" Erin replied.

My second clue was the gates. The big tall gates with the large C in the middle, and a "The Cutler's" on a metal sign placed on the large stone pillar.

However, my third and final clue was when we drove up to the very enormous and Gavin said, "Home Sweet Home"

My jaw dropped as we drew closer to the large house…or should I say mansion. I must say I wouldn't have called Erin for the mansion type.

* * *

><p>Erin POV<p>

I hate this. I can see the change in Jade's face. The change that makes her think she doesn't know me. It's the mansion. My father is a politician so growing up I never had a problem financially. Unfortunately I did have a problem with it mentally. We got out of the car and she didn't look at me, all she did was gawk over the large…mansion.

"Jade" I stated to grab her attention.

"Huh?" she responded while being ripped from her trance.

"we are going inside." I informed with a small smile.

We moved into the house.

"Erin!" I heard as soon as I entered the house.

Turning I watched as a four foot five, curly haired boy ran up to me. "Peter!" I responded right before he ran into my arms. "You've gotten so big."

"You missed my birthday" he said once he was released from my arms.

"I know, I'm sorry, I really did want to come. Did you get my gift though?" He smiled and raised his new hand held game. "Good" I smiled down at him until something caught my eye. I looked up from Peter to see an aged woman walk up to me with a smile.

"Nana" I said with my voice coated in relief. "You're out of bed." I could feel tears slowly find their way to my eyes.

"Eriana" the woman replied while walking up to me.

"Nana, you're all better" I commented in astonishment

"Not all but yes better." She confirmed with a hug. She looked past me and spoke up "And who is this?"

I gave a confused face before turning to see Jade standing shyly behind me. Sadly and admittedly I forgot she was there. The sight of my Nana knocked me out of orbit.

"Jade, Nana, this is Jade West." I introduced guiding my Nana over to Jade.

"Hi" Jade said extending her hand

"Oh, sweety, you are in our home, you are family" Nana informed with a quick hug. Nana pulled out of the hug and looked up at Jade. "She's beautiful, Eriana, Girlfriend?" she asked.

Jade's eyes grew wide, so I explained quickly "No, Nana, she is just my friend."

"Aw, unfortunate. You need a girl like this one" Nana remarked. "A beautiful girl like you doesn't need to be alone."

"Noted Nana"

"Sweety you haven't even settled into your room." Nana noticed. "Go, we will all be here when you return."

I smiled and gestured for Jade to follow me up the large stair case.

* * *

><p>Danni POV<p>

I watched as she moved the strand of dark black hair out of her face and behind her ear. My eyes traced every feature; her short black hair with her straight cut bangs hiding her forehead, her flawless pale porcelain skin, her striking violet eyes.

Her beautiful Elizabeth Taylor eyes never rose from her note book. They never did. No matter how many times I've tried to capture them for more than a second she never looked up.

"Please, please, please" I pleaded in my head.

Mariella, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I've never talked to her though, she doesn't talk to anyone. She's like the total opposite of me.

"I'm heavy handed

To say the least

My mother thinks

I'll be an awful clutcher

'Cause I spill things from stirring 'em too quickly"

I looked over at my reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall of the class room

"I'm far too loud

It's like, as soon as I've got an opinion

It just has to come out

I laugh at stupid things

Just 'cause they tickle me"

I looked down at my notebook where a hand drawn sketch of Mariella was placed

"And

Sometimes I wish

Sometimes I wish I was like Mariella

She got some prittstick

And she glued her lips together

So she never had to speak

Never had to speak

Never had to speak

People used to say she's as quiet as a mouse

She just doesn't make a peep"

She was always really quiet.

"She marched to her wardrobe

And threw away the color

Because wearing black looks mysterious

But it didn't impress her mother

She wanted to dress her baby

In patterns and flowers

But Mariella just crossed her arms

And so she cried for hours"

She was in a grade above me but still she never talked to anyone not even in her own class.

"Mariella, Mariella

My pretty baby girl

Unglue your lips from being together and

And wear some pink and pearls

You can have your friends 'round

And they can stay for tea

Won't you just try to fit in please?

Do this for me"

I see her constantly throughout the day.

"But Mariella just crossed her arms

As she walked up the stairs

And she went into her bedroom

And she sat on her bed

And she looked in the mirror

And she thought to herself

"If I wanna play, I can play with me

If I wanna think, I'll think in my head"

The only time I'd ever see her longer than three minutes however was during this class, arts study. Which is actually just a glorified study hall.

"At school, Mariella didn't have many friends

Yeah the girls they all looked at her

And they thought she was quite strange

And the boys they're not really into girls at that age

And the teachers, they thought Mariella was just going through a phase.

But Mariella just smiled as she skipped down the road

Because she knew all the secrets in her world

Yes, she always got the crossword puzzle right everyday

And she could do the alphabet backwards

Without making any mistakes"

She got straight A's even though her eyes never rose from her notebook.

"Mariella, Mariella

Pretty, pretty girl

Mariella, Mariella

Happy in her own little world

Happy in her own little world"

She kind of reminds me of my sister in high school, always in black, tries to avoid people if possible.

"And she said

Yeah I'm never ever ever ever ever ever

Ever ever ever ever ever ever ever

Yeah I'm never ever ever ever ever ever

Ever ever ever ever ever ever ever

Yeah I'm never ever ever ever ever ever

Ever ever ever ever ever ever ever

Gonna unglue my lips from being together

She said I'm never ever ever ever ever ever"

It wasn't until Tori that she started to come out of her shell

"Ever ever ever ever ever ever ever

Yeah I'm never ever ever ever ever ever

Ever ever ever ever ever ever ever

Ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever

Gonna unglue my lips from being together"

Maybe I could be her Tori.

With a smile I rose from my seat, intent on grabbing the seat next to her I walked. Closer and closer until…

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10<p>

Hi :) ok so I decided to add a story for Danni, trust me I there are strings defiantly attached to this, because me being well me, this is not going to go over smoothly. For there will be some complications for our little Danni.

Comments on Danni Jade or Erin(including family)?

Will Danni get the girl? Will Jade accept this new found back story to Erin? Is Erin's Nana based on my Grandmother?

Find out next time on Jori: the Medley

Remember I don't write until I see at least 6 reviews

As always review with love :)

~ L.D.W.


	11. Her Name was New York

Disclaimer: Chapter one. Sorry it took me so long. I've been really, really busy with finals and now a summer drama class. I'm going to try and update as frequently as I can. Same goes for my other stories. As for those of you who follow my Victoriously DEBS I set it aside a while back, but as of a couple of months ago I have been working on it little by little. I just didn't notice how my writing style has changed over the passing year. So I'm trying to see how to approach the already existing-unfinished chapter I never posted. It should be up soon. However I am still working and tweaking it. Please except my sincerest apology for that. And, thank you for following me at all, and showing me that some people actually like my crazy, hectic style of writing.

I'll stop rambling now. Here's the chapter you came to read :)

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

We finally reached Erin's room…Erin's large room. We slowly eased our way into the room with awkward silences. The room itself was huge, with large windows and multiple rooms within the actual room. It kind of reminded me Lara Croft's room from Tomb Raider. After a moment of examining the room I finally turned to Erin, giving her a small smile.

"Sorry" She finally spoke out. "I realize this is a lot to take in."

"No, not really just… it's a difference from what I was lead to believe you were." I explained. "I mean you went from a bar chick who lives on a boat, that just wanted to come back for Susanna R. Coldfeather collection to, to, whatever this is." I finished while waving out my arm as a gesture to the room.

"I am that person" She explained "I just didn't realize that my Nana would be here. Honestly I'm shocked that she is even came. And my family is well my family, sure there are a few that I love but, then there is that one person that makes the rest terrible. You know?"

"Yeah, but how did that simple boat girl I like, ah" I quickly stopped myself "know turn into this rich mansion high class girl?"

"What was that?" Erin asked

"What was what?"

"You said I was a boat girl you like" Erin pointed out.

"What? No, I didn't, I meant like as in, I like, know you. You know, cause I'm a California girl and we have to like say like between like every like word." I attempted to play off. Poorly, I might add.

Erin just shrugged it off and continued "Jade, I'm still that person you know. Just with a wider background that I don't like defining me. That is the reason I moved to California, so I could get away from this rich easy giving life." She explained "So, please can you just sorda act like you weren't side swiped by a bombardier while walk'n down the boreen? Cause I know I was a real gacky gingernut for not telling you but I don't want to have a falling out or scrap the whole time we are here. Do you think that you could just maybe look over it and yell at me when we get home?"

"I have almost no idea what some of those words me. But from what I understood, I get to kill you when we get home." I finished with a smile.

"Thanks Jade"

* * *

><p>Danni POV<p>

"So I was just about to sit down, I had my hand on the chair and everything until, boom, in slides Oliver." I tell Lex.

"Oliver?" Lex asks

"Beck's brother, Steven Oliver. He is a junior right now." I explain "anyways so I'm about to sit down next to Mariella when out of nowhere Oliver slides into the chair I pulled out."

"Then what did you do?"

"What do you think I did" i said with a cool confident look, which soon faded at the sight of Lex's skeptical look. "I quickly sat in an open seat at the table next to them trying to play it off without anyone noticing my embarrassment."

"Thought so"

"Ok so a couple of people noticed… shut up and let me finish the story." I told Lex.

With a chuckle Lex replied "By all means continue"

Letting out a short sigh I continued "Well as I told you before Mariella never talks. Ever. So I must say it was pretty amusing to overhear Oliver trying to talk to her at the table behind me. It wasn't so much that she shot him down, it was more of him just talking to himself. "

"Then what?"

"Well after a few moment of Oliver's awkward voice he finally gave up and left. Then I waited a couple of minutes before moving in. Luckily Oliver gave me just enough time to think of the perfect thing to say"

"Which was?" Lex pondered

"Can I borrow a pencil sharpener." I stated with confidence smile

Lex stayed silent for a while to soak up what I just told her "Can I borrow a pencil sharpener?"

"Yup" I replied said smile never leaving my face

"You tell me that you have been crushing on this girl since the first time you walked into that class and the first thing you say is 'Can I borrow a pencil sharpener'?"

"What?" I questioned, my confidence starting to crumble at my feet

"Well it is extremely anti-climactic. I mean you set me up thinking you have this awesome pick-up line to get this girl who doesn't talk to ANYONE to talk to you and you say 'Can I borrow a pencil sharpener'?"

"Hay, it's a perfect line. Because it isn't directly hitting on her but it opened the door for something to grow. "

"Well did you at least get the sharpener?"

"Yup, good news is she forgot about it."

"And?" Lex questioned

"AND I get to give it back to her tomorrow" I replied excitedly

With a shake of the head Lex just responded "Yeah Danni, good luck with that"

Lex started to walk away before I stopped her to ask a question that had been bothering me for a while now. "Hay Lex" I called out right as she reached the stairs

"What's up Danni?"

"What-what happened between you and Cat? When I was younger it always looked like you two were so happy together." I continued with an unsteady voice

"I wish I really knew" she responded before solemnly leaving up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

My finger traced the lines of the five-fold tattoo on her side rib cage. My eyes never leaving the continuous circles that intertwine with each other. I smiled and rested my chin on her firm but soft stomach. I heard a small chuckle as the smooth stomach that I laid on bounced up and down.

"That tickles" the milky Irish voice

My eyes pulled away from the inked skin to look into those beautiful emerald eyes. I could feel the heat rising from her skin and burn me.

"What does this mean?" I asked while continuing to trace the symbol.

"Basically it is to show the balance between the elements." She answered

I moved up a little and placed a kiss on her warm skin along her torso.

"And this one?" I asked referring to the tattoo on the opposite side of her rib cage.

"That's a Claddagh"

"A what?"

"A Claddagh, you might have seen it as a ring. Here I just have the hands, the heart, and crown."

"Yeah, I've seen it before. I don't know what it represents though" I clarified

She smiled before explaining "well, the hands represent the friendship between two people, the heart love, and the crown represents loyalty. My Nana speaks of a legend that tells of a man named Richard Joyce, a member of the Joyce clan and a native of Galway. He left his town to work in the West Indies, intending to marry his love when he returned. However his ship was captured and he was sold as a slave to a Moorish goldsmith. In Algiers, with his new master, he was trained in his craft. When William III became king, he demanded the Moors release all British prisoners. As a result, Richard Joyce was set free. The goldsmith had such a great amount of respect for Richard that he offered him his daughter and half his wealth if Joyce stayed, but he denied his offer and returned home to marry his love who awaited his return. During his time with the Moors he forged a ring as a symbol of his love for her. The Claddagh ring. Upon his return he presented her with the ring and they were married."

"Wow that is a beautiful story" I commented

"It's one of my favorite legends."

We smiled at each other. Slowly but surely I pushed up off the bed where we laid and leaned up toward her lip to place a kiss, I could feel the heat rise from her skin as our lips got closer and closer. I could almost feel her lips graze mine.

"SLAM"

"Good Morning, Americans!" Erin's Nana shouted as she burst through the bedroom door.

At the sudden sound I was startled awake. I could feel my sweat almost soaking my body.

Across the room I could hear "Nana we are still on American time. Right now it's still like, one o'clock in the morning." In a whining Irish accent covered tone

"Well it is your sister's wedding week and you are going to be late for the welcoming brunch. Now hurry up you two" the woman said while leaving the room.

But not before a "Yes, Nana" left Erin's Lips.

Erin turned and smiled at me. I returned the favor with an uneasy one. Hopefully she just passed it off with me being tired. Unfortunately my uneasiness was caused for a different reason, a reason involving a recently interrupted dream of mine. Maybe being trapped on an island with Erin wasn't the best idea.

* * *

><p>Lex POV<p>

To be really honest I am not all that comfortable talking about Cat. I tell people I don't know what happened between us. But I think I have a pretty good idea.

I climbed out through Jade's window onto the iron fire escape. I enjoyed how the crisp cold night air hugged my skin. Smelling the ocean air I could faintly hear the crashing of waves as I looked up at the stars.

"The days were long and the nights so cold

The pages turn and the tale unfolds

She left me for another lady"

I know who stole Cat away from me

"She stood so tall and she never slept

The was not one moment she could regret

She left me for another lady"

She took my hand one day and told me

She was leaving

Me disbelieving

An I

Had to let her go"

When everything was said and done I knew that I couldn't keep Cat from who she really wanted to be with.

"And it was New York, New York

And she took her heart away oh my

And it was New York, New York

She had poisoned her sweet mind

Mmmm"

Yes I know I was broken for a while after Cat left me. If anything I was still broken.

"The wolves they howled for my lost soul

I fell down a deep black hole

She left me for another lady

She poured the drinks and she poured the power

Diamond girl who could talk for hours

She left me for another lady"

Still I keep living and I just move on with my life; what is left of it anyway.

"Now I am on my own

She told me she was leaving

And I was pleading

An I

Had to let her go

And it was New York, New York

And she took his heart away oh my

And it was New York, New York

She had poisoned her sweet mind"

I hear from other people who still talk to Cat, that she is doing great. Broadway scene I hear; doesn't exactly mean I want to hear it.

"The greatest times

I don't want to hear it

Your new laughter lines

I don't want to hear it

The new found friends she introduced you to

I don't wanna know them I just want to be with you

Please don't make me go to

New York"

I flipped through the pictures of my phone to find the one of Cat and I from our graduation day, then our anniversary. I don't tell anyone that I still have these pictures. Even Jade doesn't know.

"New York

And she took your heart away oh my

And it was New York, New York

She poisoned your sweet mind"

I dropped to the metal stairs that lead to the roof and rested my head against my palm which was fixed on top of my knee. I felt the wetness start to form a long my cheeks, as I slowly and unsteadily let out

"She poisoned your sweet mind"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11<p>

So we got a little more into the mystery of what happened between Cat and Lex.

We also found a little bit of tension and rising heat between Jade and Erin.

Including a some possibilities for Danni and Mariella

Heads up so some of you don't get mad at me, or really hassle me about it (also because I'm sure that most of us don't want to read about it anyways) I'm not going to write much about Tori and Beck until after Jade and Erin get back home to California so… yeah.

Review with kindheartedness :)

~L.D.W.~


	12. Save the Hero

Disclaimer on chapter one.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I heard the busy sounds of chatting of people and clanking of table wear, as Erin and I entered the large room. The smell of bacon, eggs, and assorted breakfast related foods.

"Eriana" I heard to my left

"Nana," Erin returned with a hug.

"Come, sit," Nana insisted while leading us to a round table dressed in rich looking silverware, cloths, and flower arrangements.

We neared the table and to my pleasant surprise, Erin pulled out one of the chairs for me. The simple action causing me to grow a small smile; I can't remember the last time that ever happened to me.

"I'll go get us a plate." Erin said as soon as I sat.

"Um, Erin, you don't have to-"I tried before she cut me off

"Jade, it's fine, waffles-light on the butter, egg whites, coffee-black-three sugars, and lots of bacon, right?" Erin asked for confirmation

"Right," I stated. Sometimes this girl amazes me she got it down to the three sugars in my coffee; I never tell anyone that I want three. I always got the three-sugars?-look which I always felt embarrassed about so I never asked when someone other than I prepared it.

Erin disappeared to the buffet table, leaving her Nana and I sitting at the table.

"So, Jade," Nana said, breaking the short period of silence "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes…"I paused not really knowing what to call her.

The gray haired woman chuckled before patting my hand "It's alright to call me Nana, darling"

I gave her a relieving smile. "Nana, yes I am Ireland is very beautiful."

"Wait till it start snowing, should be any day now. Aster said that she wanted her wedding in the snow. She wanted a real white wedding."

I wouldn't say that I was uncomfortable with Nana, it was more of I really didn't know what to say to her. I mean when it comes to the whole big family scene I'm not much of an expert.

"What about you Jade; any men in our life Or any women however?" her openness shocked me but I answered anyways.

"Um, no, no one, well, at least for a while now."

"Aw, that's too bad you are too much of a pretty girl to be by yourself." Nana stated

"Who's to pretty to be by themselves?" I heard Erin behind me

"Jade, and you" Nana answered while Erin placed the plate in front of me along with a cup of coffee. "you two girl need people in your lives, you two are far too pretty to waste your looks on nothing."

Erin sat next to me with a chuckle. "Nana, have you ever stopped to think that I haven't exactly found them yet? And if I have what makes you so sure that I'm ready for them."

"Bah" Nana sounded to push away her granddaughter's statement.

Erin rolled her eyes and focused back on her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Danni POV<p>

Ok, ok, ok, its simple I just walk in there, hand her the sharpener and compliment her… or something.

I heard the tri-bell ring and entered my study hall class. However as soon as I stepped in the doorway I froze.

Yup, there goes my heart rate.

"Remember she's just another girl, even your sister had emotions in high school. All you have to do is spark the week point in that brick wall that surrounds her. So good luck" I heard Erin's voice replay in my head from this morning. "Just remember to take a deep breath if your heart rate speeds up before you get to her"

I did as instructed and walked over to Mariella's table.

"you forgot this" I said handing her the small plastic object.

She looked up at me and took it from my hand before returning to writing in her notebook.

I was on the verge of stepping away when a spark of courage found itself within me. I sat down next to her, causing her eyes to look up from her notes.

She had pure blue eyes, fierce and beautiful. I'm told that my sister shared that same quality, of course I was only told by the people that were once in love with her, Tori, Beck, Lexie, …Erin. My sister should look into that by the way.

"I have something for you" I informed Mariella. I was hesitant before reaching into my backpack and pulling out a small piece of construction paper the size of a notebook page.

I placed it on the table and slid it toward her. I watched as she flipped the paper over to show a sketch of her that I drew.

Most people get into Hollywood Arts for music, acting, film, or dance; I was a part of the low percentage that got accepted for art. Sculpting, painting, drawing, whatever think I can make or mold with my hands, that is why I was accepted into Hollywood arts.

I didn't expect Mariella to say anything, and she didn't. She just stared at the picture. Having nothing else to say or do I took my leave.

But not before saying "Just thought you should have it."

* * *

><p>Lex POV<p>

"I'm bored," Trina stated flatly

"Then you should do something, like, I don't know…your job" I replied back. Why don't you wipe down the tables or mop or something?" I offered

"Gross" Trina shot back

At that my frustration snapped "Trina, you work here. This is your place of work, what do you here? You work. So go get a fuckin' mop and do something for a change; because that is what Jade is paying you for"

With a drop of the shoulders Trina stood and walked over to the closet to do as instructed.

I sighed and rested my head against the bar.

"Hay Lex," I heard Trina start.

"Hmm" I responded without moving

"Do you, are you mad at Tori?"

At her question I lifted my head

"For leaving I mean." Trina clarified "Sorry, it's just a question that's been bothering me."

I shook my head a little "No, Trina its fine. I'm not the one she left"

"So?"

"So, no, I'm not mad at her for leaving to for fill her dreams." I answered

Trina smiled, and went back to her focus on the swifter mop.

"I am mad however," I continued "that she abandoned Jade". Trina's eyes returned to me while I finished my statements. "Going after a dream, hey I get it; but ripping out someone's heart without so much as a forewarning or a decent goodbye, no, that is not ok. Why do you care what I think anyways?"

"It's just been bothering me." Trina finished.

Trina continued with her moping when we heard a crash. Instantly our heads shot up in its direction. We exchanged a worried look before running off to the origin of the crash.

Danni was in school so the only person it could be was Frank.

"Frank?!" I shouted while we ran to the back

"Frank, are you ok?!" Trina called out.

We finally made it reached the back to find Frank on the floor clenching his chest.

"Oh, my god Frank." I rushed toward him "Trina, Call Nine-one-one"

* * *

><p>Erin POV<p>

I was walking down the large stair case when I heard the doorbell ring in front of me.

"There's my last bride's maid" Aster chimed while passing me to answer the door. When she did opened the door and I heard two high pitched squeals before my sister continued with, "you're here."

"You're getting married" I heard another voice say.

The two women hugged and jumped in place, as I slowly made my way to the door.

"Aster who is –"I started before the sight of a familiar blonde stopped my words. "Shannon"

"Hallo Erin." The blonde replied.

"Did I forget to mention that Shannon was one of my bride's maids?" Aster pointed out.

"It might have slipped your tongue every chance you had to tell me, like this morning, when I arrived yesterday, or when I was still in LAX." I responded frustrated as I started to walk away

"I'm clean, Erin" Shannon offered.

I stopped at her words and turned back to face her, "You're clean?"

"Yeah," Shannon offered with a weak smile

Quickly and mockingly I grabbed my chest. "all my problems are solved, I forgive you, Shannon" I stated with a flat sarcastic tone, before finally walking away.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I was walking side by side with Erin through the small town. I don't know what it was but something was keeping her on edge. Every time I would try to get close to her she wouldn't necessarily push me away, I just got the hint that she didn't want to be near anyone.

"What's wrong?" I asked under my breath so the rest of the girls didn't hear me.

She gave no reply other than the small shake of her head.

"You've been quiet this whole time, Erin. What is it?"

Her gaze finally lifted off the ground and I followed it to one of the bride's maids. "It's nothing, Jade" she finally stated in a low voice.

"Come on girls" Erin's sister Aster called out while opening the door to the bridal shop.

* * *

><p>Shannon POV<p>

I knew all the girls around me in the bridal shop, but one.

"Hey," I started while stopping one of my fellow bride's maids who walked past me. "Who is that?" I continued, pointing at the tall pale girl with dark raven hair.

"Erin's friend?" she asked.

"yeah," I replied

"I think Erin brought her over from LA as a date. I don't remember her name though." She answered

"thanks" I retorted

So this girl, is from LA, and has captured my beautiful Erin's heart. Oh no, no this will not do.

* * *

><p>Danni POV.<p>

I was standing at my locker, switching out my books when I saw it. Mariella didn't see me so she didn't try to hide it or anything. But there she was across the hall, binder in hand. I smiled at the sight of my drawing on the cover of her binder.

Finally her eyes turned to meet mine. I offered a simple smile, which what replied with her closing her locker and walking off.

Not bad for day two.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"Jane is it?" the shorter blonde girl stated, drawing my attention away from Erin in her bride's maid's dress.

"Jade, actually" I corrected

"Shannon Powers" the blonde replied offering me her hand. "So bride or groom?" she asked after I shook her hand.

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"whose side are you from?" Shannon clarified

"oh, bride, I guess" I answered

"how do you know Aster?"

"I'm actually Erin's, uh, plus one." I responded

"oh, you and Erin are together?" Shannon retorted with a surprised voice

"no, we are just friends."

"oh, good for you." Shannon commented nonchalantly

"pardon?" I asked confused, and somewhat offended

"oh, I'm just saying, you dodged a bullet there." She replied casually

"what do you mean I dodged a bullet?"

"you don't know? I mean I would have figured that Erin wouldn't just stop her lying and scheming just because she moved to a different country." Shannon said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world "honestly, she will do whatever it takes to get into a girls pants, thinking up some of the most sappiest stories, and then right when you think she is pure she drops you." Everything that came out of this girl's mouth was very unsettling. "I was partly the reason why she left you know?"

"how do you mean?"

"Before she left I offered that she and I run away and travel the world with me. Shortly after, she leaves without so much as telling me."

None of this sounds anything like the Erin I know. Then again maybe when she left she grew in her own way and became my Erin. Well, I mean the Erin that I know, not MY Erin.

"Jade," my eyes jerked up from the floor, at the sound of Erin's soft but uneasy voice. "Shannon, what are you two talking about?"

"Just little things." Shannon answered with a smirk.

"Uh, huh, ok, Shannon come here" Erin gave a fake smile before pulling Shannon off to the side, away from hearing range.

* * *

><p>Erin POV<p>

I looked around frustrated, as I pulled, or more likely dragged, Shannon away from Jade. We reached the corner of the room and I practically threw her into it. "Shannon, what are you doing?" I asked forcefully, with one hand on my waist and the other rubbing over my mouth and under my nose.

"Just talking." Shannon said with a sly smile.

I raised my pointer finger up to the blonde trapped between me and the corner. "Stay away from Jade, Shannon" I warned

"It's not polite to point, Erin" She countered with a challenging expression.

I brought my hand down to my side. With both my hands on my hips I continued "Damn it Shannon, I'm not going to tell you again. Stay away from Jade."

"What's wrong, scared I might let something slip about your old life?" she goaded

"that wasn't my life. That was yours. Don't you dare try and pin that life on me."

"it was just as much yours as it was mine, Erin. You think she will still be around if she finds out?" Shannon questioned "I'm still here, Erin, after everything that happened, I'm here. Do you honestly think that she will be?"

I couldn't do this anymore.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I watched Erin leave Shannon in the corner, and enter the dressing rooms. After a short moment, Erin reappeared in her original outfit.

"Come on Jade." She commanded while grabbing my hand and leading me out of the shop.

I tried my best to keep up with Erin as she pulled me along through town.

"I take it you don't really care that much for Shannon" I commented

"There are just some subjects I don't like to talk about." She states as her footsteps slow to an even pace.

"Subjects as in the terms of you leaving?" I asked hesitantly.

"yeah" she started, her voice sounding tired with a hint of stress. "I didn't leave on the best, or cleanest of terms."

"Is it just in general that you don't like to talk about it? Or do you see me fit for the conversation?" I asked with a soft voice causing her to stop. I gave her a curious look as she simply raised her shoulders in a shrug. "Everyone has a past, Erin," I offered "maybe a bad break-up, or girlfriend"

"Something we share in common, I presume?" She retorted

I buried my hands in the back pockets of my jeans and stared at my shoes. "What gave it way?" I asked solemnly

There was a minor silent filled pause before, without tilting up my head, I looked back up at Erin. "Jade" Erin tried comfortingly. She slowly moved her hand to grab my left hand from my back pocket and pulled it toward her. "You know I speak more than five languages" she turned my hand over to expose the tattoo heart on the inside of my wrist. "What makes you think I can't read Latin?" Erin asked while grazing her fingers over the inked words that lay beside the heart. "Love Conquers All" She translated.

"Not all paths are the smoothest of routes" I pitched

"Oh, yeah, what's your big sad backstory?" Erin tried.

"How much time you got?" I retorted.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

"Crap, crap, crap. Let's see one, two, fuck." I thought aloud to myself while pacing the bathroom floor. "No, no this can't be right. How could I be so stupid?"

I heard a knock on the bathroom door "Tori? You ok?"

I rushed to hide all the evidence of what I had been doing. "Ye-yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Well hurry up, we have to get going soon" Beck's voice came through the wooden door.

"I'll be right out" I responded back

Fuck this can't be happening.

* * *

><p>Erin POV<p>

I could hear the waves crashing into the rocks below us, as Jade and I sat on the pier. Still, I wasn't focused on the strong current of water; instead I was fixated on Jade's beautiful voice.

"_I lay alone awake at night_

_Sorrow fills my eyes_

_But I'm not strong enough to cry_

_Despite of my disguise_" her voice flowed out.

Jade looked down at the little bit of green grass that poked through the wood that we sat on.

"_I'm left with no shoulder_

_But everybody wants to lean on me._

_I guess I'm their soldier_."

She grabbed the grass and pulled it from the ground as she asked the question

"_Well, who's gonna be mine?"_

"_Who's there to save the hero?_

_When she's left all alone_

_And she's crying out for help."_

I joined in my eyes intense on her form.

_"Who's there to save the hero?_

_Who's there to save the girl..._

_After she saves the world"_

_"After she saves the world."_

Jade echoed before continuing

_"I bottle all my hurt inside,_

_I guess I'm living the lie._

_Inside my mind each day I die_

_What can bring me back to life?"_

She turned to me and I could see the pain inflicted tears beginning to flow

_"A simple word, a gesture_

_Someone to say you're beautiful_

_Come find this buried treasure_

_Rainbows lead to a pot of gold"_

_"Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone_

_And she's crying out for help."_

I proceeded on the chorus

_"Who's there to save the hero_

_Who's there to save the girl..._

_After she saves the world"_

_"After she saves the world."_

Jade raised her hands in a statement of fact kind of way.

_"I've given too much of myself_

_And now it's driving me crazy_

_(I'm crying out for help)_

_Sometimes I wish someone would_

_Just come here and save me..."_

She looked up to the sky pleading with the world

_"Save me from myself"_

_"Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone_

_And she's crying out for help._

_Who's there to save the hero_

_Who's there to save the girl..._

_After she saves the world_

_After she saves the world"_ I sang while moving closer to rap her in my arms for a hug

_"After she saves the world"_ We finished in unison.

After a few moments we finally pulled apart enough for us to look each other in the eyes. With a small sniffle of the nose, Jade wiped her eyes from any unwanted tears. "and then you showed up in the bar" she finished.

"Wow" I responded, "you are so strong Jade." I brushed some of her hair away from her eyes back to its place behind her ear. "Jade, you are strong, and so beautiful." My hand found a comfortable place against her cheek. "Don't let anyone, tell you, or make you think different."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 12<p>

I am so sorry that I didn't post this earlier. I've kept writing and rewriting this chapter. First I finished the chapter before realizing I didn't have a song. So I had to find and decide on a song. Then I had to write it in. Causing me to rewrite almost the whole chapter. But then I got this idea of introducing Shannon a couple of chapters earlier, thus another rewrite. Not to mention the time I had to find for writing. I'm telling you I busted a mission with this chapter.

Still its finally up. Tell me what you think of Jarin, Shannon, Danni, Tori, and Frank.

I write for reviews

Review with love :)


End file.
